


Piano Days e altre One Shot Malec

by Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Rain, Shadowhunters - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo/pseuds/Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{Le Tante Avventure di MAgnus Bane e Alec Lightwood}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Piano Days

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Piano Days and Other Malec One-Shots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501863) by [ganseys_mint_plant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganseys_mint_plant/pseuds/ganseys_mint_plant). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I giorni di pioggia richiedono della musica.

La pioggia ha un modo bizzarro di spingerci a stare al chiuso. È difficile capire davvero perchè siamo spaventati dall'acqua o dall'umidità, ma lo siamo.

All'interno, tuttavia, tutto può essere meno eccitante. Dobbiamo arrangiarci come possiamo, perchè il mondo esterno è stato dichiarato off-limits da forze ancora sconosciute.

Guardare fuori dalla finestra è uno dei passatempi preferiti di chi è tenuto in ostaggio dalla pioggia, soprattutto se la finestra ha una vista come quella dell'appartamento di Magnus Bane. Si poteva vedere quasi tutta Brooklyn dall'enorme finestra ricoperta di goccioline d'acqua. Il sole aveva appena iniziato a tramontare quando i due ragazzi giunsero finalmente al riparo del loro loft.

Si tolsero gli strati esterni di vestiario, che erano fradici, e li lasciarono malamente all'ingresso. Il Presidente Miao camminò attentamente in bilico sullo schienale del divano, finchè Alec non si lasciò cadere sui cuscini. A quel punto, il gatto non ebbe altra scelta se non saltare sul suo stomaco e farsi un pisolino.

Alec guardava fuori dalla finestra, mentre Magnus frugava qua e là in cucina, tenendosi occupato con una delle sue trovate. 

"Odio la pioggia" disse lo stregone.

"Solo perchè la tua acconciatura si è rovinata" rispose l'altro.

Ci fu un momento di silenzio.

"Davvero?"

Alec rise alla preoccupazione autentica nella sua voce, disturbando il pacifico sonno del Presidente.

"No" rispose. Ma i capelli di Magnus avevano perso un po' di volume.

Lo shadowhunters guardò il sole che continuava a calare in lontananza. Sempre più luci iniziarono ad accendersi a Brooklyn, rendendo lo skyline più fiero e sfavillante.

Alec sentì il tintinnio di alcune tazze su un vassoio in movimento. Si sedette. Magnus aveva davvero provato a preparare qualcosa?

"È tè" spiegò il ragazzo, appoggiando il vassoio sul tavolo da caffè. Si sedette dove fino ad un secondo prima si trovava la testa dello shadowhunter.

Magnus non era bravo in cucina, ma il tempo trascorso in Inghilterra gli aveva inegnato alcune cose: 1) la storia della famiglia Herondale, 2) Non fidarsi mai di una fata cieca e ubriaca durante una partita di poker e 3) Come preparare un buon tè. E, per la cronaca, lui credeva fermamente nel fatto che si dovesse mettere "prima il tè e poi il latte". Solo gli ingnoranti versavano il tè nell'acqua lattea.

Alec prese un sorso, prima di rimettere la tazza al suo posto e appoggiare la testa alle cosce del suo ragazzo. Girò la testa, così da poter vedere la città. 

"Dimmi un segreto, Alexander."

"Un segreto?" Il ragazzo rise. "Tu sei, forse, il mio unico segreto."

"No" Magnus sospirò "Mi sembra di non saperne abbastanza su di te."

"Non capisco" disse Alec, guardando in alto, verso di lui."Cos'altro c'è da sapere?"

"Prima di conoscermi" disse lo stregone, passando pigramente le mani tra i suoi capelli. "Cosa facevi?"

Alec iniziò a ridere, cercando di pensare a qualcosa.

"Sono serio!" Disse lui. "Raccontami qualcosa."

"Posso tirare una freccia - "

"Nope, ritenta."

"So suonare il pianoforte" ammise Alec.

"Grande" disse Magnus. Il tavolo da caffè venne rimpiazzato da un pianoforte. "Suonami qualcosa."  
  
"Sono senza speranza, davvero" insistette Alec. L'altro lo spinse via da sè.

"Suona qualcosa di grandioso" gli disse, appena il ragazzo fu in piedi. Lui tirò indietro lo sgabello.

Tenne premuto il tasto del Re finchè non gli venne in mente una canzone.

Non c'era nulla di simbolico e lui  implorò mentalmente Magnus di non cercare di interpretare il testo, come se fosse irrilevante.

Suonò l'accordo in Re maggiore finchè non trovò il ritmo giusto.

_"This is gospel for the fallen ones._  
_Locked away in permanent slumber,_  
_Assembling their philosophies,_  
_From pieces of broken memories._  
_Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart,_  
_Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart,_  
_The gnashing teeth and criminal tongues conspire against the odds,_  
_But they haven't seen the best of us yet."_  
_There was a dramatic pause._  
_"If you love me let me go,_  
_If you love me let me go,_  
_'Cause these words are knives that often leave scars,_  
_The fear of falling apart,_  
_And truth be told, I never was yours,_  
_The fear, the fear of falling apart."_

Finì con lo stesso ritmo in Re minore.

Magnus era stranamente silenzioso.

"È stato assolutamente fantastico" disse infine. Alec chiuse la copertura del piano. "Ti rendi conto di quanto sia stato fantastico, vero?"

"Non è stato - "

"Non negartelo" disse Magnus. "Va bene vantarsi, in certe occasioni e questa è una di quelle."

Alec si sentì arrossire.

Pochi istanti dopo, Magnus era seduto accanto a lui sullo sgabello e lo baciava con tanta tenerezza quanta lui ne aveva usata prima per suonare.

 

**Note dell'Autrice: La canzone è ovviamente "This is Gospel" dei Panic!At the Disco. Nella mia headcanon, Alec è perfettamente in grado di cantare e suonare il pianoforte come Brendon Urie. Un'altra mia headcanon è che Alec sia appassionato di musica mondana. Ma solo quella buona.**


	2. The Ultimate Illusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gli incubi possono essere molto realistici.

"Alexander?"

Una voce parlò nell'oscurità, quasi cantilenando il suo nome.

Alec non riusciva a vedere nulla.

Non riusciva a muoversi.

L'istinto gli gridava di scalciare, lottare e liberarsi, ma la ragione gli disse che non aveva speranze.

Meglio risparmiare energie.

Un fiammifero si accese in un angolo della stanza, illuminando la carta da parati rovinata.

La fonte di luce si mosse, accostandosi ad una grossa candela. Appena la fiamma di quest'ultima si accese, il fiammifero passò a quella successiva.

Il processo fu ripetuto più volte, finchè la persona che teneva il fiammifero non divenne visibile. Alec non gli prestò attenzione, concentrandosi sulla sedia a cui era legato.

Le sue caviglie erano bloccate contro le gambe anteriori e i polsi erano legati ai braccioli. La sedia era pesante - troppo pesante perchè Alec potesse sollevarla, alzarsi e usare le gambe posteriori contro il suo rapitore, che ancora non si era fatto vedere in faccia.

Lui e Jace si erano allenati con quella tecnica all'Istituto, durante una noiosa giornata estiva. Avevano rotto cinque sedie di legno, sbattendole contro le travi della palestra, finchè la madre non era arrivata con una sfuriata degna di un demone Ravener e li aveva banditi dalla stanza per una settimana. 

La vita era diventata parecchio più noiosa dopo il castigo.

Alec quasi sorrise, ma qualcosa sulla maglia del suo rapitore attirò la sua attenzione. Un po' di - glitter.

Il ragazzo ritrovò la voce. "Oh -"

Magnus era stato catturato. Magnus era - non osava pensarci.

"No" mormorò,

La testa del suo rapitore si girò, abbastanza da permettere alla luce di illuminare un paio di occhi da gatto gialli.

"Aspetta - Magnus?" Quegli occhi scattarono in su per guardarlo. 

"Sei sveglio, tesoro" disse lui, come se fosse una mattina qualunque. Ed erano esattamente le parole che diceva lo stregone.

Ma quello non era lui. Non poteva essere lui.

Il suo modo di parlare e di muoversi - era quasi completamente uguale a Magnus, ma ogni cellula del suo corpo gli urlava che non era davvero lui.

"No." Alec scosse la testa e ricominciò a calciare e a dimenarsi.

"Non lottare" disse lui. Si avvicinò al ragazzo e le sue scarpe - le scarpe di Magnus, quelle con i finti tacchi da tip tap - ticchettarono contro il pavimento di legno.

"Chi sei?" chiese Alec.

"Sono offeso" rise l'altro.

"Chi sei?" ripetè, cercando di sembrare più aggresivo. I lineamenti di Magnus si ammorbidirono e un piccolo sorriso apparve sul suo viso.

S’inginocchiò di fronte a lui per avere gli occhi alla sua altezza.  
  
Appoggiò un dito sulla sua guancia e lo fece scorrere, delineando il profilo della sua mascella. 

“Non farlo” disse Alec, voltando il viso. Tutto nel suo modo di fare era troppo familiare – troppo vero. “Cosa vuoi?”  
  
“Dove sono i tuoi amici, Alexander?” chiese lui, in tono casuale.  
  
“Non te lo dirò.” Doveva proteggerli. Jace. Izzy. Clary.

Magnus abbassò lo sguardo e il suo sorriso svanì.  
  
“Sono ferito” disse. “Che ho fatto?”  
  
“No! Tu non sei Magnus -”  
  
“Mettimi alla prova” rispose lui. “Chiedi qualsiasi cosa e saprò la risposta.”  
  
“Non ho intenzione - ” 

"Hai paura di avere torto? Hai paura di non essere in grado di riconoscere il vero me, quando lo vedi?"

"Non ho - Conosco il mio Magnus e tu non sei lui - "

"E se lo fossi? Stai dicendo cose molto brutte, in questo momento. Cioè, è come se non mi conoscessi. Sono io il tuo Magnus."

"Slegami - "

L'altro si sporse verso di lui, premendo le labbra contro il suo orecchio.

"È troppo tardi per quello, mio caro Alexander."

Un dolore improvviso gli attraversò il volto.

Era stato ta - Magnus l'aveva tagliato! 

Alec urlò, ma non per il dolore fisico, quello poteva sopportarlo. Urlò perchè un attimo dopo si ritrovò a cadere - attraverso il pavimento, attraverso il tempo, attraverso - 

I suoi occhi si spalancarono.

Era di nuovo buio. Si divincolò da qualsiasi cosa lo stesse tenendo giù e si mise seduto. 

Qualcosa di rosso brillava dall'altra parte della stanza.

4:25

"No" mormorò Alec, ancora in stato confusionale.

"Alexander - "

Il ragazzo sobbalzò, cercando di prepararsi mentalmente ad uno scontro.

"Alec!"

Battè le palpebre e si suoi occhi iniziarono ad abituarsi all'oscurità.

"Alec, calmati" gli disse Magnus. Anche lui si stava sedendo.

"No - "

"Sei al sicuro" disse l'altro.

Alec sentì un tocco esitante sulla sua mano.

"Hai provato ad uccidermi" disse piano. La mano del ragazzo coprì del tutto la sua.

"Non proverei mai ad ucciderti" disse lo stregone. "Lo sai. Era solo un incubo."

"Eri posseduto o - "

"Sono proprio qua" disse l'altro. Alec scandagliò la stanza, cercando un segno che gli indicasse che quella non era la realtà. "Alexander, guardami."

Lui lo guardò.

Gli occhi di Magnus, gli stessi occhi che fino a pochi minuti prima erano stati il marchio del demonio, ora erano preoccupati.

Quella era la realtà.

Era al sicuro.

Stava bene.

Alec prese un respiro profondo e appoggiò la testa contro di lui.

"Ne vuoi parlare?" sussurrò l'altro.

Alec rimase in silenzio, chiudendo gli occhi.

Lo stregone lo circondò con le braccia, tenendolo stretto per un po'.

Entrambi erano esausti, così Magnus si rimise sdraiato, portando Alec con sè. Non si azzardava a lasciar andare il suo Alexander.

Le sue braccia erano l'unica cosa che li teneva uniti e lo sapevano entrambi.


	3. Puppies in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nessuno può resistere ad un cucciolo.

Magnus ricordava i tempi in cui New York era persino più sudicia di quanto fosse ora.

Stava pensando a questo, mentre calciava una lattina di birra per terra in un vicolo.

Brooklyn era stranamente tranquilla, quella sera. Probabilmente era dovuto a qualche importante evento in TV. C'era il Superbowl?

Ricordò a se stesso che non gli importava. I mondani potevano fare ciò che volevano.

Una goccia d'acqua cadde sulla sua giacca di pelle.

Pioggia.

Proprio quello di cui non aveva bisogno.

Si tirò sulla testa il cappuccio della felpa che aveva sotto la giacca, cercando di proteggersi dall'innocua pioggerellina. Accelerò il passo. Il suo appartamento era troppo vicino perchè potesse prendere un taxi.

La pioggia leggera era diventata un acquazzone.

E fu in quel momento che notò, attraverso la pioggia fitta, una piccola palla di pelo che girovagava in cerca di riparo.

Magnus si avviciò con attenzione.

Un cagnolino.

Sembrava disorientato, prima di vedere lo stegone. Allora la sua piccola coda iniziò ad ondeggiare.

"Oh, no" disse Magnus. "Io non -"

Il cucciolo saltellò verso di lui, appoggiando le zampe anteriori sulle sue scarpe.

Magnus strinse le labbra. 

"Una notte" disse. "Poi ti porto al rifugio."

Il cagnolino si limitò a scodinzolare.

Il ragazzo lo prese in braccio. Probabilmente non pesava più di due kili.

Iniziò a correre verso l'edificio dove si trovava il suo loft, stando attento a dove metteva i piedi, per non inciampare.

Qualche minuto dopo, stava mettendo il cucciolo in una scatola da scarpe riempita di asciugamani, cercando di asciugarlo.

Il piccolo guaiva contento ogni volta che strofinava l'asciugamano su di lui.

"Ti piace?" lo prese in giro Magnus.

Il cagnolino abbaiò in risposta.

"Che diavolo... ?"

Lo stregone alzò lo sguardo. Alec era in piedi sullo zerbino, fradicio.

"Hai appena abbaiato?" chiese.

Il cucciolo, che non sapeva cosa fosse il pessimo tempismo, saltò su, lasciando penzolare le zampe oltre il bordo della scatola.

"È solo per una notte - " disse Magnus, cercando di soffocare una risata. Il cucciolo stava scodinzolando così forte da star effettivamente uscendo dalla scatola, lasciandosi alle spalle una massa indefinita di stoffa e peli.

"Sì, certo" disse Alec. Iniziò a togliersi il cappotto mentre lo stregone rimetteva il cane nella scatola. 

"Sono serio" disse Magnus. "Non gli ho nemmeno dato un nome, quindi non mi sono affezionato."

"Ti ho sentito parlare con 'lui'" rispose l'altro, mimando delle virgolette. Si avvicinò al bancone della cucina, dove il cagnolino senza nome stava finalmente iniziando a calmarsi.

"È un Corgi Gallese*" disse lo stregone.

"L'hai cercato su Google" realizzò l'altro.

"Sì."

"E dove hai trovato quel corgi?"

" _Lui_ , Alec" lo corresse Magnus.

"Non mi ci affeziono" disse lo shadowhunter. "Una notte."

"Ovvio" rispose lo stregone. "Una notte. E l'ho trovato in strada. Era confuso. Probabilmente sarebbe morto, se non l'avessi salvato."

"Pioveà solo per un altro paio d'ore."

"Ha solo tre settimane."

"Come fai a sapere che - "

"L'ho cercato su Google" disse lo stregone. "Scusami se sono curioso."

Il cucciolo si era sdraiato su un lato e si era addormentato subito, ora il suo pancino si alzava e si abbassava a ritmo del suo leggero russare.

"È adorabile" sussurrò Alec.

"Cosa?"

"Niente" rispose. "Vado a fami una doccia."

Magnus rimase al bancone, guardando il cagnolino dormire.

***

Magnus si svegliò allo scricchiolio della porta che si apriva. Una sottile striscia di luce attraversò la stanza, mentre una figura entrava in camera.

Lo stregone allungò istintivamente una mano verso il lato di Alec, ma lui non c'era.

La figura s'arrampicò sul letto.

"Alexander" biascicò.

"Sì, Magnus?"

"Non spaventarmi così" sussurrò il ragazzo.

Fu in quel momento che percepì una presenza estranea saltare sul letto.

Alec sussurrò qualcosa così piano che nemmeno lui lo capì.

"Che stai facendo?" chiese.

Qualcosa di peloso si strusciò contro la sua mano.

Magnus scoppi a ridere.

"Non ti affezionare" disse.

"Non mi sono affezionato" rispose Alec. "Solo che non dovrebbe essere lasciato da solo. Sai, in caso esca, potrebbe saltare giù dal bancone - "

"Non è così stupido."

"Beh, è solo un cucciolo."

"Lo porto al rifugio domani mattina" disse Magnus.

Il cagnolino si sistemò nello spazio tra i due.

Nel silenzio, tutti e tra si addormentarono.

***

Alec non c'era, quando Magnus si svegliò la mattina seguente. Il cagnolino era di nuovo nella sua scatola, che era stata spostata sul pavimento. Un pezzo di salsiccia giaceva mezzo mangiucchiato nel coperchio.

Lo stregone si preparò con un ritmo particolarmente lento, solo per cercare di ritardare l'inevitabile.

Il cane doveva andarsene, che lui e Alec lo volessero o no.

Magnus raccolse la scatola mentre usciva. Il cucciolo si rianimò e iniziò a scodinzolare e girare su se stesso.

Per la prima volta dall'arrivo del cagnolino, lo stregone vide il Presidente, che stava poltrendo sul divano. Ovviamente non era interessato alla presenza di un altro animale in casa. Non c'erano molte cose che gli importassero.

Magnus rimase in silenzio mentre l'ascensore scendeva. Persino il cucciolo sembrava aver capito che qualcosa non andava.

Arrivato in strada, fermò un taxi con un cenno.

Ma qualcuno ne uscì prima, quasi andando a sbattere addosso a lui e al cucciolo.

"Magnus, non puoi dar via il cane" disse Alec, incespicando fuori dall'auto.

"Ciao anche a te" disse Magnus.

"Ok, forse mi ci sono affezionato e forse il cucciolo mi piace più di quanto dovrebbe - "

"Possiamo tenerlo" decretò lo stregone.

Il taxista abbassò il finestrino.

"Avete intenzione di salire o no?" urlò.

"No, ci scusi" rispose Magnus. Il taxi se ne andò.

Alec mise le mani nella scatola, tirando fuori il cagnolino e avvicinando quel corpicino dormiente a sè.

"Oh, siete adorabili" commentò l'altro.

"Probabilmente dovremmo portarlo da un veterinario" disse Alec.

"Conosco un tizio" rispose Magnus.

I due rientrarono.

Fu solo quando si trovarono nell'ascensore, che lo shadowhunter sollevò lo sguardo, distogliendolo dal corgi.

"È davvero carino, Magnus."

"Sai cos'altro è davvero carino?" rispose il suo ragazzo. "Tu."

Alec arrossì.

Il cucciolo si era svegliato e si agitava tra le sue braccia.

"Dobbiamo dargli un nome" disse. Il cagnolino abbaiò.

Le porte si aprirono. 

"Presidente Bau" disse Magnus, quando vide il Presidente Miao.

"Assolutamente no."

"Lassie** - "

"È un maschio, Magnus."

Alec lasciò giù il cucciolo, che iniziò a correre in circolo attorno a loro.

"Gli serve un bel nome inglese" disse Magnus.

"Tecnicamente è un corgi gallese  - "

"Gallese - una volta conoscevo un ragazzo gallese" disse lo stregone. "Era il più arrogante figlio di - "

"Pensavo che Jace fosse la persona più arrogante che avessi conosciuto" disse Alec.

"In realtà, Jace e Will sono molto simili."

"Mi piace il nome Will" rispose il ragazzo.

"Magnus" disse poi gentilmente. Lo stregone si era perso tra i suoi pensieri. Rimase così per molto, estraniandosi dalla realtà per un minuto o due.

Poi si riprese.

"Will. Era William Herondale" disse Alec. "Il bis-bis-bis-nonno di Jace."

Magnus fece un piccolo sorriso, ma con una nota di sofferenza.

"Non dobbiamo chiamarlo Will - "

"Will è un bel nome" lo interuppe lo stregone.

Will abbaiò d'accordo.

***

Will dormiva sul pavimento e tutti erano esausti dopo un pomeriggio passato tra veterinario e negozio per animali.

"Non c'è un cano a Brooklyn più viziato di lui" disse Magnus, mentre lui e Alec erano sdraiati sul divano. Dei giochi per cani erano disseminati per tutto il loft. La maggior parte era più grande di Will. C'erano anche tre cuccette, perchè lo stregone non era riuscito a sceglierne una sola. Aveva anche speso venti minuti per decidere se prendere Purina o Blue Baffalo. Alla fine aveva deciso per l'ultimo, perchè aveva un nome più bello. 

In TV c'era la serie mondana "Supernatural". Alec adorava guardarla per far notare tutti gli errori nelle tecniche usate dai protagonisti per uccidere demoni.

Lo shadowhunter ignorò il commento di Magnus e mormorò qualcosa a proposito del pugnalare.

Arrivò la pubblicità e il ragazzo azzerò il volume. Lo stregone la odiava.

Ormai entrambi avevano appreso le piccole cose che irritavano l'altro.

La mano di Magnus trovò la sua e le loro dita s'intrecciarono.

"Mi parlerai di William Herondale?" chiese Alec.

"Cosa vuoi sapere?" disse l'altro.

"Hai detto che era come Jace" disse lo shadowhunter. "Ma in che modo?"

"Non riesci ad immaginare nessuno che sia come Jace" realizzò Magnus. Toccò gentilmente la sua runa parabatai.

Da qualche parte dall'altro lato della città, anche Jace lo percepì.

Alec era silenzioso.

"Ne saresti sorpreso" disse Magnus. "Hanno in comune il sarcasmo. Will preferiva la poesia - "

"A Jace piace la narrativa" disse Alec.

"A Jace piacciono le anatre?" chiese lo stregone.

"Assolutamente no" disse l'altro.

"Will, con l'aiuto di Jem, una volta ha provato ad allevare anatre cannibali - " Alec scoppiò a ridere. "In realtà, sono state un problema."

"No" disse lo shadowhunter.

"E invece sì" rispose lo stregone. "Loro non sono rimasti per vedere il disastro che avevano combinato con le anatre di Hyde Park. Andavano in giro a rubare il pranzo alla gente, cercando la carne dei propri confratelli - "

"Stai mentendo."

"Esagerando" precisò Magnus. "C'è differenza."

Alec si avvicinò a lui.

"Cos'altro?"

"Perchè sei così interessato alle storie, oggi?" chiese lo stregone.

"A volte mi piace semplicemente sentirti parlare."

"Mi dici spesso di star zitto" fece notare l'altro.

"Quello quando parli a vanvera."

"Bene" disse Magnus. "Will viveva in Galles, da bambino e pensava che gli shadowhunters fossero cattivi. Poi rilasciò accidentalmente un demone che uccise sua sorella maggiore Ella e maledì lui. Chiunque l'avesse amato sarebbe stato destinato a morire. Così scappò all'Istituto di Londra, dove fu cresciuto da Charlotte e Henry Branwell."

"Lì è dove ha incontrato Fratello Zachariah - "

"Jem" disse lo stregone. "Sai tutto di Jem. Comunque, divennero parabatai. Poi arrivò Tessa e il mondo s'incasinò."

"Ed è stato allora che l'hai conosciuto."

"Sì" rispose Magnus. "Provai a cercare delle cure per Jem. Non ce n'erano. Will era distrutto. Non so quante volte l'ho dovuto recuperare da qualche covo di drogati. Più volte di quante ne abbia riferite all'Istituto. Quando scoprimmo finalmente che la maledizione non era mai esistita, qualcosa scattò in lui. Si sentiva finalmente sicuro - sicuro di amare. Poi Jem morì e Will si spezzò di nuovo - Alec?"

Lo shadowhunter si era irrigidito.

"Io ho appena - Prima o poi spezzerò Jace o io mi spezzerò e - "

"Alexander" disse Magnus con fermezza. "L'unica lezione che devi imparare, nella vita, è vivere il momento. Preoccuparti per il futuro ti causerà solo dolore."

"È la verità" disse Alec. Lo stregone gli fece girare il volto verso di sè.

"Tu mi preoccupi" disse. "Dio, mi preoccupo tantissimo per te. Mi uccide vederti così. Ti preoccupi - "

"Devo farlo" disse Alec.

"No" disse Magnus, accarezzandogli gentilmente il volto. "Odio che tu sia uno shadowhunter. Lo odio con ogni fibra del mio essere. So che è una parte di te, Alec, ma mi causa molto dolore."

"E a me non piace l'idea che andrai avanti senza di me, un giorno" rispose Alec. "Ma ci convivo."

"E così andiamo avanti" sussurrò lo stregone.

"Stai citando qualcuno?" chiese l'altro.

"Fitzgerald, F. Scott" disse Magnus.

Alec colmò la distanza tra di loro, premendo le labbra sulle sue.

"Com'è che i nostri litigi finiscono sempre così?" sussurrò stordito Magnus.

"Shh, Magnus, sta' zitto" disse lo shadowhunter, baciandolo ancora, con più forza. Lo stregone ricadde all'indietro sul divano, con Alec sopra di sè.

I loro cuori battevano velocemente.

Insieme.

****

####  **_ Note della Traduttrice: _ **

* Questa razza canina  
  
**"Lassie" vuol dire "ragazzina"


	4. Sick Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anche gli shadowhunters si possono ammalare.

“Dovresti fare il vaccino per l'influenza.”

“Perché sei su una sedia sopra il bancone?” chiese Alec, fissando Magnus. Il ragazzo aveva messo una delle sedie della sala da pranzo al centro dell'isola della cucina. Ci si era seduto e stava leggendo un giornale, mentre una tazzina di caffè stava in equilibrio precario sul bracciolo. 

“Migliore illuminazione” rispose lo stregone.

“A proposito di illuminazione, perché stai leggendo un giornale mondano?” chiese lo shadowhunter.

“L’esplosione di influenza ha raggiunto livelli mai visti. Gli esperti della CDC1 parlano di possibile epidemia” disse Magnus. “Penso che andrò a vaccinarmi oggi. Ti unisci a me?”

“Io non faccio punture” rispose Alec.

“Nemmeno io” disse l’altro, chiudendo il quotidiano di colpo. “Che è esattamente il motivo per cui ho bisogno del tuo pieno supporto þmorale.”

“Perché? Vuoi che ti tenga la mano?”

“Ti comprerò i Twizzlers2” cantilenó Magnus. 

Alec sorrise.

“So che ti piacciono" disse lo stregone.

“Scendi da quel bancone, Magnus Bane.”

 

* * *

  


“Odio questo posto” disse Alec. “Puoi almeno prenderla, l’influenza?”

“Solo perché non l’ho mai avuta, non vuol dire che non possa contrarla in futuro” disse Magnus.

Si sedettero nel piccolo ambulatorio del CVS3 locale, aspettando l’infermiera.

“Sei mai stato veramente da un medico?” chiese lo stregone.

“Io non mi ammalo” rispose lui. “Quindi no. Inoltre, noi abbiamo i Fratelli Silenti per queste cose.”

Qualcuno bussò alla porta e Alec sobbalzó. 

Quasi svení quando vide l'ago, che non era nemmeno destinato a lui.

 

* * *

  


Sulla via del ritorno, un pacchetto mezzo mangiato di Twizzlers giaceva sulle ginocchia di Alec.

“Quel cerotto di Hello Kitty è proprio carino” disse il ragazzo, appogiando la testa alla spalla di Magnus. Addentó un altro dolce. 

“Mi piace” rispose lo stregone. “Non sapevo che avessi paura degli aghi.”

“Non ho paura” rispose l'altro, leggermente imbarazzato.

“È per questo che non hai fatto il vaccino per l'influenza” realizzò Magnus.

“Io non mi ammalo” insistette l'altro. “Mettiti il cuore in pace.”

“Gah! Assolutamente no!”

Alec colpì il suo braccio, proprio dove aveva fatto la puntura.

“Ow! Alexander!” Magnus lo colpì a sua volta. 

“Scusa!” disse lui, velocemente. Lo stregone si afferrò il braccio, proteggendosi dallo Shadowhunter.

“E smetti di mangiare tutti quei Twizzlers” scattò. “Ti sentirai male.”

  


Il giorno seguente…

  


“Alexander!”chiamó Magnus, entrando dalla porta d'ingresso. “Ho preso il cibo d’asporto.”

Nessuna risposta.

Aveva ricevuto un messaggio dal ragazzo che diceva che era a casa.

“Alexander?” Appoggió le buste sul bancone.

Il Presidente Miao sgusció in cucina.

“Dov'è Alec?” chiese al gatto. Il Presidente guardò in su, in attesa di cibo.

“No” disse Magnus. “Questo è il mio cibo cinese, quindi lascialo stare. Vado a cercare Alec.”

Lo stregone uscì dalla cucina, percorrendo il corridoio.

C’era la luce accesa nella camera dello shadowhunter, che lui usava raramente.

“Alec?” diede un’occhiata all'interno. La stanza era vuota, ma la porta che dava sul bagno di fianco era socchiusa.

Magnus attraversó attentamente la camera e spinse la porta per aprirla.

“Alec?”

Il ragazzo era raggomitolato sul pavimento del bagno e sembrava essere più verdognolo che pallido.

“Oh, Alec” disse lo stregone.

Il ragazzo si girò verso di lui.

“Sembri proprio uno straccio” disse Magnus.

“Per favore, non dirmi che me l'avevi detto” pregò Alec. La sua espressione era sofferta.

“Solo perché stai già abbastanza male” rispose lui.

“Mi serve un iratze” gemette lo shadowhunter.

“Gli iratze non curano l'influenza, Alexander. Ti serve l’ibuprofene.”

“Cosa?”

“È una medicina per la febbre, tesoro.”

Magnus uscì dal bagno per prendere alcune cose.

Al suo ritorno, Alec stava tremando.

Lo stregone si sedette con la schiena contro il muro e aiutò l'altro a fare lo stesso.

Gli passò due pastiglie di ibuprofene e un bicchiere d'acqua.

“Manda giù” gli disse.

Alec obbedì. Pochi secondi dopo la sua testa giaceva sulla gamba di Magnus. 

“La mia testa sta scoppiando” mormorò.

“Hai un normale mal di testa” disse lo stregone, avvolgendolo con una coperta.

Il ragazzo rimase in silenzio.

L'altro gli appoggiò un panno bagnato sulla fronte e gli scostó i capelli spettinati dal viso, che era già mandido di sudore.

Per qualche minuto, nel bagno ci fu silenzio, interrotto ogni tanto da un leggero lamento di Alec.

“Quanto dura?” chiese il ragazzo.

“La febbre probabilmente passerà tra un paio di minuti” disse Magnus “Ma starai male per qualche giorno.”

“Sto per sentirmi male” biascicó l'altro.

“No, tesoro, stai già male - ”

Alec si alzò di scatto, si piegò sul water e vomitó.

Emise un mugolio sofferente. Magnus gli accarezzó la schiena, allungandosi verso di lui per lasciare un bacio leggero sul pezzo di pelle tra i capelli e il colletto della sua maglia.

“Sapevo, non sarei dovuto venire” disse Alec.

“Mi dispiace di avertici portato” rispose lo stregone.

Il ragazzo gemette di nuovo.

“Se prometti di non vomitare sulle mie lenzuola di cotone egiziano, ti porto a letto” disse Magnus.

Alec annuì e Magnus si alzò piano e tirò l'acqua, attento a non guardare all'interno del water.

Aveva visto un sacco di cose brutte, ma il vomito non lo poteva sopportare.

Aiutò Alec a mettersi a letto.

Il ragazzo si raggomitoló su se stesso e lo stregone gli mise addosso qualche coperta.

“Devo stare sdraiato qua tutto il giorno?” chiese Alec.

“Fa parte dell'essere malati” rispose Magnus. “Sei fortunato a non avere impegni, oggi. O domani. O - ”

“Magnus, è noioso.”

“Potremmo fare una maratona di Project Runway4.”

“Non mi piace.”

“Ti perdono solo perché non sei in te. Sicuro di non avere qualche batterio che divora il cervello?”

“Esiste una cosa del genere?” chiese Alec, ovviamente preoccupato.

“A volte gli shadowhunters si ritirano nel loro piccolo mondo e si dimenticano che le realtà mondane possono avere effetto anche su di loro.”

“Blasfemia” mormorò Alec.

“Fai un pisolino, tesoro” disse Magnus. “Sarò qua al tuo risveglio.”

 

* * *

  


“Magnus?”

“Sei sveglio” disse lo stregone. “Come ti senti?”

“Caldo” disse Alec.

“Be’, concordo5” disse Magnus, ammiccando. Lo shadowhunter sorrise pigramente.

“Sono gamberetti lo mein6?”

“Hai un olfatto fantastico” commentó lo stregone. “Ma, ahimè, non è per te. Se vuoi, c'è la zuppa all’uovo.”

"Sei cattivo" mormorò lo shadowhunter. Stava cercando di togliersi la pila di coperte di dosso.

Magnus mise giù il take-away e lo aiutò.

"Va bene chiedere aiuto, mio caro Alexander. So che è un concetto a te estraneo - "

"Io chiedo aiuto" disse Alec.

"Dovresti bere dell'acqua" rispose l'altro. 

"Come fai a sapere tutte queste cose?"

"Vuoi davvero saperlo?"

"Sì."

"Berrai dell'acqua e mangerai un po' di zuppa?"

"Io - Va bene."

"Allora torno tra un attimo."

Magnus andò a prendere il cibo per Alec.

Il ragazzo si sporse, prendendo la scatola del take-away dal comodino. Vi infilò una mano e prese un piccolo gamberetto, mettendoselo in bocca prima che l'altro tornasse.

I gamberetti avevano un sapore migliore quando non si era intasati per via del muco.

Magnus tornò e Alec si mise seduto, bevendo prima di tutto l'acqua.

"Era il 1992" iniziò lo stregone. "Tu avevi tre anni."

"Non dirlo in quel modo" mormorò Alec.

"Perchè no?"

"Ti fa sembrare vecchio."

"Io sono vecchio."

Lo shadowhunter prese un altro sorso d'acqua.

"Comunque" disse Magnus. "Mi annoiavo e ho chiesto a Catarina di poter fare un tirocinio all'ospedale locale. Ho solo dimenticato qualche certificazione - "

"Magnus!"

"Shh, non dovresti parlare, tesoro. Ti fa male alla gola" disse lo stregone. "Catarina non era entusiasta all'idea. Ma, cioè, mi annoiavo e lei mi ha lasciato andare al lavoro con lei per una settimana." Rise. "La settimana 'Porta al Lavoro il tuo Stregone'."

Alec non era divertito.

"Così ho passato una settimana a fare il turno di notte al Beth Israel Hospital. Catarina non mi ha lasciato fare molto a parte star seduto in disparte e osservare. Ma ho imparato alcune cose oltre alle basi del primo soccorso e la buona cura casalinga per l'influenza."

"Tipo cosa?" chiese lo shadowhunter.

"Le persone diventano irritanti, quando sono malate."

"Io sono irritante?"

Magnus riusciva a percepire la stanchezza nella sua voce. Gli ricordava un bambino piccolo che aveva sonno. Lo trovò adorabile.

"Ovviamente no" rispose.

"Che altro?"

"Essere infermieri è un incubo. La mia simpatia per Catarina è cresciuta, quella settimana."

"Lei mi piace" sospirò Alec.

"Se rimarrai malato ancora, la vedrai" disse Magnus. "Ora dormi."

 

* * *

 

"Perchè non l'hai guarito?" chiese piano Catarina. Lei e Magnus stavano osservando Alec che dormiva pacificamente.

"Una piccola lezione non fa male a nessuno" disse lui. "E sai come diventano gli shadowhunters, certe volte."

"Non posso credere che tu non l'abbia guarito" esclamò la donna. "Sinceramente, credevo che avresti provato compassione per lui."

"Ha ignorato l'avvertimento dei CDC sull'epidemia di influenza. Ho provato a fargli fare il vaccino, ma ha ignorato anche me. Questo gli insegnerà a non prendere alla leggera gli avvisi per la sanità pubblica."

"Magnus - "

"Lo sai, ha messo a rischio me e tutta la sua famiglia" continuò lui. "Sono certo che tu hai fatto il vaccino."

"Noi non possiamo prendere l'influenza, Magnus" rispose lei. "Io faccio i vaccini solo per mantenere le apparenze."

"Non si può mai essere troppo sicuri" insitette lui. "Il vaccino per l'influenza è importante per la sanità pubblica - "

"Me ne vado" lo interruppe Catarina. "E guarisco il tuo ragazzo." Schioccò le dita e Alec si rigirò nel letto. La donna uscì a grandi passi dal loft. 

Lo shadowhunter si svegliò al rumore della porta che sbatteva dietro di lei.

La prima cosa che vide fu Magnus.

"Come ti senti, mio carissimo Alexander?"

Sorrisero entrambi.

  


####  Note della Traduttrice:

1 - CDC: abbreviazione di "Centres for Disease Control and Prevention", ovvero "Centri per il controllo e la prevenzione delle malattie"  
  
2 -  Twizzlers: sono questi dolci qua, per chi non lo sapesse  
  
3 - Corrisponde più o meno alla nostra clinica medica/farmacia (dovrei spiegare tutto il sistema sanitario degli Stati Uniti, per farmi capire meglio, perchè è molto diverso dal nostro, comunque è il luogo dove fanno i vaccini)^^  
  
4 - Project Runway: talent show statunitense molto famoso, in cui i concorrenti devono screare i vestiti migliori. Se volete saperne di più, ecco: <https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Project_Runway>  
  
5 -  Caldo sta per "hot", ovviamente. Non sapevo come rendere il doppio senso in italiano. Definire qualcuno "caldo" nel senso di "sexy", non è molto usato nella nostra lingua, ma è il meglio che mi è venuto in mente. Se avere un'idea migliore per rendere più scorrevole questa parte, vi prego di farmela sapere ^^  
  
6 - Sono, ovviamente, un piatto cinese. Ecco la ricetta: <http://it.wikihow.com/Preparare-il-Lo-Mein>


	5. Il Giorno del Matrimonio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non si dovrebbe mai arrivare in ritardo ad un matrimonio.

La sveglia di Alec iniziò a suonare alle cinque di mattina, interferendo con la quiete dell'Istituto.

Qualcuno iniziò immediatamente a bussare alla sua porta.

"Alec?"

Lui spense la sveglia con un gesto irritato.

"Jace, mi sono svegliato ora. Dammi un minuto - "

Il biondino s'intrufolò nel sui letto, ignorandolo, e si rannicchiò sotto le coperte. 

la stanza era ancora buia, ma il sole stava iniziando a sorgere, proiettando strisce rosse e arancioni per la camera.

"Cosa c'è che non va?" chiese Alec. "Non dirmi che stai avendo ripensamenti - "

"Allora perchè sei qui alle cinque di mattina?"

"Perchè - credo di star avendo un attacco di panico" ammise l'altro. "Uno piccolo, però."

Alec si mise a sedere, fregandosi gli occhi.

"Non hai alcun motivo per andare nel panico, Jace."

"Lo so." Il biondo si girò sulla schiena. "Ma voglio che sia tutto perfetto per lei, sai cosa intendo? E se combinassi qualche casino?"

"Stai delirando" sospirò il moro. "Stai andando nel panico per qualcosa che non merita nemmeno un attacco di panico."

"Ok, sono autorizzato ad essere in ansia il giorno del mio matrimonio, Alec" scattò Jace. "Perchè sei così acido?"

"Sono le cinque del mattino! Mi aspettavo di avere almeno cinque minuti prima del - "

Un allarme cominciò a suonare da qualche parte.

"È l'antincendio" mormorò Jace.

" - caos" terminò Alec con un sospiro.

 I due si precipitarono fuori dalla stanza e percorsero il labirinto di corridoi fino a trovare la fonte del rumore.

Simon era in piedi sul bancone della cucina e cercava di smontare il rilevatore di fumo.

Il tostapane stava fumando e un pezzo di pane giaceva nel lavandino, ancora ardente per aver recentemente preso fuoco.

"Tra te e Isabelle" disse Jace. "I vostri figli moriranno di fame."

"Figli?" chiese l'altro. "Chi ha parlato di figli?" Le sue rune nuove di zecca spiccavano incredibilmente sulla sua pelle pallida.

"Non sai nemmeno fare un toast?" chiese il biondino.

"Questo tostapane è vecchio" si giustificò lui. "Ha preso fuoco."

"Non certo di sua spontanea volontà" decretò Alec.

"E poi perchè stavi facendo i toast?" chiese Jace.

"Perchè hai bisogno di mangiare qualcosa."

"Non ho fame."

Simon calciò un libro sul bancone, facendolo volare verso il biondo, che lo prese al volo. "Come essere un buon testimone?" lesse. "Simon, davvero?"

"Era una specie di scherzo."

"Clary" l'altro rise. "Ok, ascolta. Ora chiamo Taki's, ordino qualcosa e poi vado a prenderlo."

"No, ci penso io" disse Alec. "Simon, tu assicurati che lui faccia una doccia."

"E in che modo vorresti che se ne assicurasse?" ridacchiò Jace.

"Certe volte" disse il moro, uscendo dalla stanza "voglio davvero ucciderti."

"Oggi mi sposo" gli urlò dietro Jace. "Non puoi farmi del male!"

***

"Dov'è Magnus?" sussurrò Simon.

"In ritardo" mormorò Alec. 

Jace stava camminando avanti e indietro sull'altare. La cerimonia sarebbe iniziata nel giro di cinque minuti e lui stava per avere un crollo nervoso.

"Forse schiaffeggiarlo potrebbe aiutare" osservò Simon. Il ragazzo si stava agitando, a disagio nel sui completo elegante.

Alec non riusciva a non essere ansioso a sua volta. Ansioso per Jace.

"Jace" sbottò. Il biondino si fermò di colpo, voltandosi verso il proprio testimone. "Smettila di marciare in quel modo. Mi stai facendo impazzire."

L'altro aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma lui lo mise a tacere con un solo sguardo.

Di Magnus ancora nessuna traccia.

Ma quello non era il momento adatto per mandargli un messaggio. Alec si tastò le tasche in ceca del telefono. Sapere di averlo con sè lo fece sentire un po' meglio. Jace stava facendo respiri profondi.

Il quartetto d'archi che avevano ingaggiato per il matrimonio iniziò a suonare e Alec e Simon raddrizzarono la schiena, mentre il pubblico si alzava.

Jace osservò nervosamente Maryse e Jocelyn che camminavano per la navata, seguite da Maia e Isabelle.

Poi arrivò Clary, vestita con un bellissimo abito liscio e dorato. Rimasero tutti senza fiato nel vederla.

Alec lanciò uno sguardo a Jace. Il ragazzo stava per mettersi a piangere.

Lui non potè impedirsi di percepire la felicità che lo stava travolgendo in quel momento.

Il resto della cerimonia passò velocemente.

Alla fine stavano tutti applaudendo e piangendo.

Alec si era quasi dimenticato di Magnus, finchè il suo cellulare cominciò a vibrare mentre ripercorrevano la navata per uscire dalla chiesa.

Appena riuscì ad allontanarsi un po', rispose.

"Magnus, dove cavolo sei?" sibilò il più piano possibile.

"Bene. Hai risposto."

"Magnus - "

"316 N, Brian Road" disse lo stregone. "Non preoccuparti, è vicino al matrimonio, ho solo - mi sono messo nei guai e il tuo aiuto sarebbe davvero utile - "

"Magnus!"

"Ciao, amore mio - "

Poi ci fu silenzio.

***

UN'ORA PRIMA...

"Devo essere fuori di qui tra trenta minuti" disse Magnus, mentre si avvicinavano al fienile vuoto.

"Contaci" rispose Malcom Fade.

"È così importante?" chiese lui. "Tanto da farti venire fin qui da Los Angeles?"

"La nonna di questa ragazza era una vecchia amica."

"Intendi - "

"Magnus, ho già risposto alle tue domande. Sarebbe tutto più semplice per me, se solo tu potessi - "

Aprì la porta socchiusa del fienile.

Una bestia imponente ruggì dal centro di un pentagramma.

" - aiutarmi a risolvere questa faccenda."

"Hai evocato in Demone Superiore?"

"Non l'ho fatto. Non sono stupido - "

"Be' - "

"Zitto."

"Okay" disse Magnus. "Questo chi è?"

"Magnus? Sei tu?"

La creatura si voltò, ringhiando.

"Non guardarlo" sussurrò Malcom, voltandosi. Magnus lo imitò, dando le spalle al demone.

"Ne deduco che sia Agramon" disse.

"Speravo di poterlo semplicemente rimandare indietro."

"Ti serve l'aiuto degli shadohunters, Malcom."

"Non voglio che intervengano. Succedono cose brutte quando sono coinvolti."

"Chi stai cercando di proteggere così disperatamente?" chiese Magnus.

"Te l'ho detto. È solo una ragazza. È entrata nel giro sbagliato. Mi ha chiamato per chiedermi aiuto e ho pensato di poterlo gestire. Credevo fosse un demone minore, pensavo - "

"Mi stai dicendo che sono stati dei mondani a fare questo?!" chiese Magnus, indicando alle loro spalle.

"Magnus, è maleducazione voltare le spalle agli anziani" disse Agramon.

"Lo detesto" disse Magnus. "Davvero tanto. Ci serve chiunque l'abbia evocato."

"Morto" mormorò Malcom.

"Morto? Gah!" gridò l'altro. "Cosa ti aspetti che faccia io che tu non potresti?"

"Ho trovato un incantesimo. Dovrebbe funzionare. Solo che richiede due persone."

"Ho un matrimonio a cui partecipare!"

"È già tutto pronto" disse Malcom. "Solo qualche parola... "

"Perchè ho la sensazione che tu ti stia dimenticando qualcosa?" chiese Magnus. Alec l'avrebbe ammazzato.

"Be', ovviamente dobbiamo girarci verso di lui."

"Può essere visto da solo uno di noi alla volta. Chi è più forte?"

Malcom fece un sorriso furbo.

Magnus aveva sempre odiato quell'espressione.

***

"Ti giri, ora?" lo punzecchiò Agramon.

"Veramente, sì" disse Magnus, voltandosi.

Iniziò a leggere le parole sul foglio che gli aveva dato Malcom.

Si concentrò sulla pagina, anzichè sul demone.

"Oh, andiamo!" rise questo. "Qualcuno dovrà pur alzare lo sguardo. Non siete curiosi di sapere quale sia la vostra paura più profonda?"

Un attimo dopo, Malcom urlò.

Magnus guardò l'amico.

"Razza di idiota" urlò. Lasciò cadere il foglio e corse verso di lui.

"No - Per favore - " Afferrò Malcom per la vita e iniziò a trascinarlo fuori.

Fu in quel momento che alzò lo sguardo. 

Agramon non c'era più.

Alec stava in piedi al centro del pentagramma, vestito di tutto punto per il matrimonio.

Lui lasciò andare il suo amico, che si rannicchiò sul pavimento.

"Alec - ti sei liberato di Agramon?"

Il ragazzo sembrava sull'orlo delle lacrime.

"Alec!"

"Non c'è più" mormorò lui.

"Cosa c'è che non va, tesoro?" chiese Magnus. Una macchia rossa iniziò ad allargarsi sulla sua camicia.

Lui rimase in silenzio, pietrificato.

Alec stava morendo.

La morte era la fine.

Cadde sul pavimento.

"No!" urlò Magnus.

Iniziò a correre verso il pentagramma.

Doveva salvarlo.

Ma qualcuno lo afferrò.

"Magnus, chiudi gli occhi - "

"Alec!"

"Non è reale - "

L'illusione si spezzò. 

Agramon stava urlando, al centro del pentagramma.

Era indebolito, ma ancora presente.

Magnus non riusciva a respirare e Malcom lo trascinò fuori dal fienile.

"Chiama i tuoi amici shadowhuners" disse.

Lui si lasciò andare, appoggiandosi al muro.

"Magnus!"

"Malcom, dammi un minuto!" scattò.

Quelle che aveva visto erano cose a cui non voleva assolutamente pensare.

Tirò fuori il cellulare.

"Magnus, dove cavolo sei?" chiese Alec. Sembrava agitato.

"Bene. Hai risposto" sospirò lui.

"Magnus - "

"316 N, Brian Road" disse lo stregone. "Non preoccuparti, è vicino al matrimonio, ho solo - mi sono messo nei guai e il tuo aiuto sarebbe davvero utile - "

"Magnus!"

"Ciao, amore mio - "

Riattaccò.

Ci fu un lungo momento di silenzio.

"Che ore sono?" chiese Magnus.

"Quasi l'una e trenta."

"Mi sono perso il matrimonio!"

"Dobbiamo riprovare" disse l'altro.

"No. Non torneremo lì dentro."

"Cos'hai visto?"

"Tu che pensi?" sbottò lui. "Perchè mi hai trascinato qui?"

"Non volevo che accadesse nulla di tutto questo" disse Malcom.

Agramon iniziò ad urlare all'interno del fienile.

Erano urla di dolore.

Magnus corse all'interno.

Il demone giaceva sul pavimento. Una dozzina di frecce erano conficcate nel corpo senza vita di Agramon.

Alec, il vero Alec, stava in piedi davanti alla porta sul retro, con l'arco che pendeva al suo fianco.

"Magnus, avresti per lo meno potuto provare ad arrivare in tempo" disse il ragazzo, ansimante.

Magnus attraversò di corsa il fienile e si fermò di fronte a lui.

"Lo sai quanto ti amo, Alexander?"

L'espressione di Alec si addolcì.

"Non posso perdermi il ricevimento" disse.

"Perchè ti amo tantissimo" concluse Magnus.

"Ce ne andiamo di qui. Ora" disse lo shadowhunter, afferrandogli una mano.

"Come sei arrivato fin qui?" 

"Portale."

"Io ho preso una macchina" disse Magnus. "Usiamo quella."

"Magnus, stai tirando troppo la corda" disse Alec.

Lo stregone avanzò, sospingendo leggermente all'indietro il ragazzo. Si fermò ad un soffio dal suo viso.

"Magnus - "

"Ora ho spinto, non ho tirato."

"Mi sto perdendo il matrimonio del mio migliore amico."

"Per passare del tempo con me" disse Magnus. "Uccidendo demoni - come ai bei vecchi tempi."

"Abbiamo ucciso un demone due giorni fa!"

"Sei più irritabile del solito."

"Jace mi ha svegliato troppo presto."

"Questo spiega tutto. Non lo sa che deve lasciarti del tempo per te, al mattino?"

Alec rimase in silenzio.

"Possiamo andare, ora?"

Magnus gettò un'occhiata dietro di sè. Malcom stava ispezionando il cadavere di Agramon.

Trascinò il ragazzo fuori dal fienile, ma barcollò e cadde, appena arrivato all'aria aperta.

"Stai bene?" chiese Alec, afferrandolo.

"Forse è meglio se guidi tu" disse lui, porgendogli le chiavi.

Poco dopo, Alec era seduto al volante e Magnus era sdraiato sui sedili posteriori, svenuto per la perdita eccessiva di energie.

Alec non aveva mai guidato un'auto prima.

Lasciare la campagna non fu troppo difficile, con le strade deserte. Aveva mancato un solo stop, solamente perchè non l'aveva visto, prendendo la curva.

La macchina era stranamente silenziosa. Ad Alec non piaceva quel silenzio, soprattutto perchè era preoccupato per Magnus.

Capitava che fosse molto stanco dopo una lunga lotta o un incantesimo difficile, ma non era mai svenuto.

A cinque minuti di strada dal fienile, sentì dei movimenti nel retro dell'auto.

Quando si voltò, la macchina sbandò, facendo tornare immediatamente la sua attenzione sulla strada.

"Magnus - "

"Alec! Occhi sulla strada, per favore."

"Stai bene?" Gli lanciò uno sguardo veloce.

Lo stregone stava cercando di mettersi a sedere.

"Sto bene" rispose. C'era stanchezza nella sua voce. "Dove siamo?"

"A dieci miglia da Scarsdale" disse Alec.

"Perchè siamo in una macchina?"

"È stata una tua idea" disse cautamente il ragazzo. Lo guardò preoccupato.

"Devi tenere i fari accesi" disse Magnus, guardando la strada.

Lo shadowunter sorrise. Stava bene.

"No, Alec, davvero!" Lo stregone indicò la macchina che stava arrivando. Gli stavano per andare dritti addosso. Alec riportò l'auto sulla giusta carreggiata.

Era tutto silenzioso, si sentivano solo i loro respiri tremanti.

Alec trafficò sui comandi per un po' prima di riuscire ad accendere i fari.

"Hai almeno la patente?" chiese Magnus.

"No. Non avevo bisogno - "

"Devi imparare a guidare."

"Io so guidare molto bene."

"Mi permetto di dissentire" mormorò lo stregone.

Attraversarono un piccolo ponte. Alec era distratto da un sacco della spazzatura che galleggiava sul ruscello, quando Magnus ricominciò a gridare. 

"C'è un semaforo" fece notare. Alec non rallentò. "Luce gialla. Luce gialla! LUCE ROSSA, ALEC!"

Il ragazzo non si fermò e attraversò velocemente l'incrocio.

Rimasero entrambi in silenzio per un momento.

"Luce rossa significa - "

"So cosa vuol dire."

"Allora perchè non ti sei fermato?"

"Perchè non torni a dormire?" suggerì Alec.

"La tua pessima guida mi sveglierebbe" disse Magnus. L'altro si voltò, furioso.

"Vuoi guidare tu?!"

"Facci solo arrivare sani e salvi al matrimonio, per favore."

"Allora sta' zitto."

La macchina dietro di loro suonò il clacson e Alec sobbalzò, inchiodando. Magnus quasi sbattè la testa contro i comandi della radio.

"Alec!"

"Perchè ha suonato?"

"Guida e basta." Il ragazzo premette un po' troppo forte l'acceleratore e la macchina schizzò in avanti, quasi colpendo il taxi davanti a loro.

"Morirò stanotte. Non credevo sarebbe finita così - "

"Magnus!"

Qualcuno attraversò di corsa la strada.

Questa volta, Alec non frenò, ma continuò imperterrito.

"Frena!"

Mancarono per poco il pedone.

"Non era sulle strisce" urlò Alec.

"E allora lo investi?!"

"La legge è dura, ma è la legge - "

"No" disse Magnu, scuotendo la testa. "Non nello stato di New York! L'omicidio stradale è un crimine - "

"Camminare non sulle strisce dovrebbe essere un crimine - "

"No. Non funziona così. Saresti finito in un mare di guai."

"I mondani sono idioti" mormorò Alec. Si fermò ad un semaforo rosso.

"Finalmente" sospirò Magnus "hai fatto qualcosa di giusto."

"Te l'ho detto che non sono un pessimo guidatore" si vantò l'altro.

Il semaforo diventò verde e loro ripartirono. Per un po', andò tutto bene. Alec cominciò a prenderci la mano e Magnus si rilassò un po' sul suo sedile.

"Dove parcheggio?" chiese lo shadowhunter, mentre si avvicinavano alla casa di Luke. Il ricevimento si sarebbe tenuto in giardino.

"In strada." Alec si fermò a lato della strada, c'era un parcheggio libero proprio vicino ad un lampione.

Appena la macchina fu parcheggiata, Magnus applaudì. 

"Bel parcheggio. Merita un bel dieci e lode."

Immediatamente, l'auto schizzò in avanti, schiantandosi contro il palo della luce. 

La parte anteriore prese fuoco.

Istintivamente, Alec saltò fuori, aprì la portiera posteriore e tirò fuori Magnus. Le fiamme si propagarono per tutta la vettura.

"Che - Che - Alec!"

"Ho premuto per sbaglio l'acceleratore" sussurrò lui.

"Tu - Oh mio Dio" disse Magnus. Con uno schioccò di dita, le fiamme furono spente, ma l'auto era danneggiata in modo irreparabile.

Lo stregone abbracciò il ragazzo, che era ancora sotto shock.

"Non me l'aspettavo" disse Alec.

"Nemmeno io, tesoro."

Si scusarono silenziosamente. Alec per la sua guida e Magnus per i suoi commenti.

"Dove hai trovato la macchina?" chiese lo shadowhunter, mentre entravano in portineria.

Magnus fece un sorriso colpevole e cercò una risposta decente.

"Lascia perdere, non voglio nemmeno saperlo."

***

"Dove siete stati?" chiese Jace, prendendo Alec per un braccio.

Tutti si stavano accomodando per la cena.

"Ho forato" disse Magnus, passando accanto ai due. "Scusa."

Lo sposo alzò gli occhi e mollò il braccio di Alec.

"Meglio per te che il tuo discorso sia grandioso."

"Jace, ti pentirai di averlo chiesto."

"Sono un libro aperto. Non c'è nulla che tu possa dire - "

***

"La prima volta che Jace si presentò alla nostra soglia, a dieci anni, non era come la maggior parte dei ragazzini" cominciò Alec. "Era davvero strano. Metteva lo sciroppo sugli spaghetti perchè erano troppo salati. Una sera, Isabelle ha comprato un bagnoschiuma e ha lasciato una bottiglia quasi piena sul bordo della vasca. Jace, da curioso, odioso combinaguai qual'era, l'ha versata tutta nell'acqua. Poi è venuto da me e mi ha chiesto di aiutarlo, perchè il bagno si era riempito di bolle. Anche se ero troppo impegnato a ridere della vista di lui che cercava di farsi largo tra tutte quelle bolle, per aiutarlo. Crescendo è diventato più sveglio. E questo l'ha reso ancora più odioso, perchè ha capito che un sacco di ragazze lo trovavano attraente. E ha continuato a mettersi nei guai. Finchè non ha incontrato Clary. In quel momento è cambiato. In meglio, ovviamente. All'inizio io e Clary abbiamo avuto i nostri problemi. Ma ora sono maturato e riesco a vedere come lei sia l'unica alla sua altezza. Anche con tutti i suoi difetti, Jace è comunque l'uomo migliore che io abbia mai conosciuto."

Alec si allontanò dal microfono, contento di aver assolto tutti i suoi doveri da testimone.

Jace si alzò e andò ad abbracciarlo.

"Non dimenticarti di me" sussurrò il moro.

"Mai. Parabatai finchè morte non ci separi" sussurrò l'altro.

"Allora vedi di rimanere in vita."

Jace fece un passo indietro.

"La storia del bagnoschiuma? Davvero?"

"Dovresti essere contento che non ho parlato di Budapest - "

"Che è successo a Budapest?" I due ragazzi si girarono, con espressioni colpevoli. Clary era in piedi, con una mano sul fianco.

"Una grande storia" disse Alec. Abbracciò la ragazza. "Congratulazioni."

"Voglio saperlo?"

"Ne andrebbe della tua sanità mentale. O dell'opinione che hai di Jace. Ora me ne vado."

"Noioso" disse Jace.

"Sei stato tu a svegliarmi alle cinque" rispose secco l'altro.

"Vecchietto - "

Alec si avvicinò sorridendo a Magnus, che stava parlando in disparte con Catarina.

"Pronto?" chiese.

"Certo."

"Mi dispiace portartelo via, Catarina - "

"Tranquillo" lei alzò una mano. "Stava iniziando ad annoiarmi."

Alec sorrise e trascinò Magnus verso il portale che era stato messo lì per facilitare l'accesso alla portineria.

Un minuto più tardi, erano a casa.

Lo shadowhunter si lasciò cadere sul letto di Magnus e iniziò a slegarsi il papillon.

"Odio questi cosi" disse, lottando con il nodo.

"Quelli a clip sono meglio" disse Magnus, togliendosi il suo papillon viola in pochi secondi.

"Sono esausto" disse Alec. Le mani dello stregone sostituirono le sue, slacciando la stoffa che aveva attorno al collo.

"Siediti" ordinò Magnus. Lo shadowhunter ubbidì e iniziò a togliersi il resto del completo. 

"Magnus?"

"Sì, caro?"

"Quando ci sposeremo io e te?"

"Quando vuoi."

"Che ne dici di stasera?"

"Ok" disse Magnus, lanciando il papillon che era riuscito a togliergli attraverso la stanza. Alec si lasciò ricadere all'indietro, facendo penzolare i piedi nudi dal bordo del letto.

"Dico davvero." Lo stregone si accoccolò accanto a lui.

"Davvero" disse. "Scegli un giorno."

"È una proposta di matrimonio orribile, Magnus."

"Be', d'accordo" disse l'altro. "Quando ti vorrai sposare, fai tu la proposta."

"Quanta pressione."

"Mi piace l'oro. Taglia 7."

Magnus passò una mano al petto nudo di Alec.

"Ti ho visto morire, oggi."

Ma il ragazzo si era già addormentato.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus non si trova e c'è un drago in libertà.

#  **Stregoni, Shadowhunters e draghi - Oh mio Dio!**

Magnus e Alec avevano una regola: potevano sparire senza preavviso per un tempo massimo di 24 ore, prima che l'altro andasse nel panico.

Magnus era scomparso da 22 ore, 15 minuti e 17 secondi, quando Jace chiamò Alec.

"Un lupo mannaro ha appena chiamato dicendo di aver visto un drago sull'Empire State Building che cercava di mangiarsi un gargoyle."

"Sono occupato" rispose Alec.

"A fare cosa?"

"A non avere un attacco di panico." Sospirò. "Ok, ci troviamo là."

"Perchè dovresti avere un attacco di panico?"

"Magnus è sparito."

"Sa badare a se stesso."

"Io non ne sono così sicuro."

"Beh, io sì" disse Jace. "Ora vieni all'Empire State Building."

 

***

 

C'era un drago rosso che svolazzava sopra un magazzino, legato al tetto con una catena sottile.

Jace, Clary, Isabelle e Alec erano in piedi sul marciapiede, guardando in alto  con orrore e soggezione.

"Non avevo mai visto un drago prima" disse Jace. "Ma quel coso è una figata."

"Avevi detto Empire State Building" disse Alec. Erano nei dintorni del grattacielo, ma non sopra, come aveva detto Jace. Gli altri ignorarono il suo commento, come avevano imparato a fare quando era di cattivo umore.

"Come lo uccidiamo?" domandò Clary.

"Io penso che dovremmo almeno cavalcarlo, prima" disse Jace.

"Concordo" rispose Isabelle.

"Possiamo semplicemente sbrigarci ad ucciderlo?" pregò Alec.

"Perchè? Cosa abbiamo di più importante da fare?" sua sorella lo guardò.

Lui rimase in silenzio.

"Il suo ragazzo è scomparso" spiegò Jace.

"Sono passate 24 ore?"

"No - " cominciò a dire il moro.

"Allora vedi di calmarti."

 

***

 

"Alec!" urlò Jace. "Quando vuoi!"

Il drago ruggì di rabbia e il ragazzo rischiò di cadere.

"Jace!" strillò Clary. Alec si stava ancora arrampicando su per la catena attaccata al collo del drago. C'era un punto debole, uno spazio tra le sue squame proprio sotto la sua zampa anteriore sinistra.

L'unico modo per abbatterlo era pugnalarlo proprio lì.

Jace penzolava dalla sua coda, tentando disperatamente di rimanere aggrappato e provando a distrarlo. Clary era a terra, pronta ad intervenire in caso di emergenza e Isabelle stava cercando di colpirlo in un occhio.

Alec sfoderò la spada angelica e si sporse.

Si focalizzò sul rimanere in equilibrio.

Lasciò la presa con una mano sulla catena e colpì il punto debole della creatura con la lama.

Il drago ruggì ancora, questa volta di dolore.

"Via di lì" urlò Clary.

Il ragazzo si lasciò scivolare lungo la catena e vide Jace fare un balzo e atterrare accanto a lui.

Rotolò di lato appena i suoi piedi toccarono il terreno.

Il drago stava cadendo velocemente.

Sentì Jace spingerlo via dalla traiettoria del corpo della creatura, che atterrò con un tonfo dove pochi attimi prima si trovava lui.

"Hai ucciso il mio drago!"

Tutti alzarono lo sguardo per vedere l'uomo anziano che stava in piedi di fronte all'uscita antincendio.

Non era affatto contento.

"Beh, sa, non può tenere un drago" disse Jace.

L'anziano rise.

"Stupidi shadowhunters" sospirò. "Vi pentirete di aver ucciso il mio drago."

Delle scintille dorate svolazzarono attorno alle sue dita.

Alec scoccò immediatamente una freccia verso lo stregone. Il suo corpo cadde dal tetto, finendo in strada.

"L'hai ucciso" realizzò Isabelle.

"Probabilmente era lo stesso stregone che ha evocato quei demoni il mese scorso" disse Alec.

"Il Conclave sarà infastidito" sussurrò Jace. Lui scrollò le spalle.

"Solo se Magnus farà rapporto."

"Cosa che non succederà, perchè tu te lo sc - "

"Ma non lo trovare strano?" domandò Clary. "I draghi sono rari e potenti. Un conto è evocare qualche demone, ma un drago?!"

"Che intendi dire?"

"Che non credo che sia stato lui ad evocarlo. È opera di qualcun altro."

"Magnus" disse Alec, con tono grave.

"Probabilmente è qui nei dintorni" disse Isabelle.

"Noi perlustriamo l'interno del magazzino" disse Jace. "Clary, occupati del corpo. Izzy, la porta sul retro."

Tutti annuirono.

Un minuto più tardi, Jace e Alec si stavano preparando ad entrare.

Il biondino calciò la porta di legno.

Poi fu spinto all'indietro da qualcosa.

"Che - Tessa?"

Il moro foderò la spada.

"Mettete via le armi, per favore" disse lei. Jace era l'unico ad aver notato che si vestiva sempre di grigio. Oggi indossava un completo.

I due fecero ciò che aveva detto.

"Da che ho capito, state cercando Magnus."

"Sai dov'è?"

"Sì. È in quest'edificio, ma non è se stesso."

"Cosa intendi?" chiese Jace.

"È sotto incantesimo."

"Potresti spiegarti meglio, Tessa, per piacere?" domandò Alec in tono sbrigativo.

"Calmati, Alexander. Sta bene. Solo che non è proprio in sè. È più ... potente e sta eseguendo gli ordini dello stregone morto sul marciapiede."

"Di lui si sta occupando Clary."

"Bene. C'è un controincantesimo, ma io non lo conosco. Lo stavo cercando, quando Magnus ha evocato il drago."

"Sapevi che lo stavamo cercando?" chiese Alec.

"Speravo di riuscire a far passare la cosa sotto silenzio e rimandarvi a casa Magnus senza che ne sapeste nulla" disse lei. "Ma sì, lo sapevo."

"Allora, come lo fermiamo?" domandò Jace.

"Probabilmente evocherà qualcos'altro. Immagino quello che voleva Kelfur, un esercito di demoni."

"Kelfur? Si chiamava così?"

"Il suo nome è irrilevante" rispose Tessa. "La cosa importante è distrarre Magnus."

Jace sogghignò e lanciò un'occhiata ad Alec.

"Non è fisicamente violento" disse la ragazza. "Non è stato stregato per quello, quindi dubito che ti farà del male. Ma è vulnerabile nenei suoi istinti più umani."

Il biondino represse una risata.

"È nel seminterrato. Jace, tu puoi aiutarmi a trovare il controincantesimo. E chiamare Isabelle. AAvremo bisogno di tutto l'aiuto possibile."

"Buona fortuna" disse lui ridendo e dando una pacca sulla spalla al suo parabatai.

"Stai attento" disse invece Tessa. "Non lasciare che pronunci alcun incantesimo."

I due si allontanarono.

Alec fece un respiro profondo e iniziò a cercare la porta del seminterrato.

Non ci volle molto. Il magazzino non era tanto grande.

Scese le scale facendo meno rumore possibile.Non aveva idea di cosa aspettarsi.

La stanza era buia, illuminata solo da poche candele, che proiettavano abbastanza luce da rendere visibile il pentagramma rosso sangue sul pavimento.

Il seminterrato puzzava di fuoco e fumo.

"Magnus" disse Alec. La sua voce tremava.

Osservò il resto della stanza.

C'era una scrivania piena di ingredienti, tutte cose che gli era già capitato di vedere in giro per l'appartamento, qualche volta.

Sentì il rumore di una porta che veniva aperta.

Un paio di occhi rossi scintillarono sulla soglia, riflettendo la luce delle candele.

"Magnus - "

"Alexander. Cosa ci fai qui?"

"Ti cercavo."

"Almeno tu stai dicendo la verità."

"I tuoi occhi sono rossi" disse Alec. Lo stregone era ancora fermo sulla soglia.

"Sei perspicace, oggi. Ti piacciono?"

"Sono diversi."

"Questa non è un'opinione. Io ho chiesto cosa ne pensi."

"Li preferisco oro."

Un secondo dopo, Magnus era in piedi proprio di fronte a lui.

Corrugò la fronte.

"Dov'è Kelfur?" chiese. Era come se potesse percepire la scomparsa dell'altro stregone.

"È morto."

"L'hai ucciso tu?" chiese Magnus. Sembrava più un'osservazione.

Il ragazzo rimase in silenzio.

Lo stregone sollevò una mano e lui si ritrasse istintivamente, aspettandosi uno schiaffo.

"Non ti colpirei mai, Alexander."

Gli accarezzò gentilmente la guancia.

"Hai le mani fredde" disse lui.

"Ti ha mandato Tessa?" chiese piano l'altro. Alec era sulla difensiva.

"Sì" rispose con un sussurro.

Come avrebbe reagito?

Magnus si limitò a sorridere.

"Smettila" disse lo shadowhunter. "Qualsiasi cosa tu stia facendo, smettila e basta."

"Non posso, tesoro."

"Sì che puoi."

"Hai intenzione di dirmi  che non sono lucido?"

"Non lo sei. Questo non sei tu. Sei posseduto."

L'altro si avvicinò ancor di più.

Alec cercò di fare un passo indietro, ma scoprì di essere contro un muro, senza vie di fuga.

"Si tratta davvero di una possessione?" sussurrò lo stregone al suo orecchio, mandando brividi lungo tutta la sua colonna vertebrale.

"Sì" disse il ragazzo, inspirano bruscamente.

"Hmm. Dovresti distrarmi?"

"Sì." Magnus baciò gentilmente la sua guancia.

"Sembra quasi che mi stia distraendo da solo. E che tu sia qui per caso."

"Non sarebbe più semplice venire a casa con me?" chiese Alec.

"Molto coraggioso, Alexander - "

"È morto. Non hai più motivo di continuare. Non ci sarà nessun esercito di demoni o qualsiasi altra cosa volesse quel tizio."

"Ci sarà sicuramente se Tessa non trova il controincantesimo" rispose Magnus.

"Lo troverà."

Lo stregone fece un passo indietro. I suoi occhi rossi erano furiosi, ora.

"Torno al lavoro. Prova a fermarmi, se devi. Ma dubito che ci riuscirai."

Si voltò.

Alec era ancora immobile contro il muro quando l'altro cominciò a trafficare con le cose sulla scrivania.

Quanto tempo ci avrebbe impiegato Tessa a trovare l'incantesimo?

Si avvicinò al tavolo a grandi passi.

"Fermati" ordinò. "Magnus, so che sei ancora lì dentro."

Lo aveva detto solo perché era ciò che aveva sentito dire alle persone in tv.

Magnus alzò lo sguardo e fece un sorriso che non era da lui.

"Sono io" disse. Sparse della polvere in una ciotola d'argento, da cui si sollevò uno sbuffo di fumo rosa.

Il cellulare di Alec gli vibrò in tasca.

Lo prese. Magnus non lo degnò di uno sguardo.

_ Jace: Tessa ha chiamato Cat che si ricordava un controincantesimo. Saremo lì tra dieci minuti. _

Il telefono vibrò di nuovo.

_ Jace: C'è traffico. _

_ Alec: SBRIGATEVI. _

"Hanno trovato l'incantesimo?" chiese Magnus, sogghignando.

"No" rispose Alec, mettendo via il telefono.

"Be', ancora due ingredienti e sarò in grado di aprire un portale per i regni dei demoni."

"Tu - cosa?!"

Magnus fece una pausa.

"Tessa non te l'ha detto? Il drago era solo l'inizio. Era il risultato di un primo tentativo. Il secondo andrà meglio."

Alec si mise tra Magus e il tavolo.

"Ora hai intenzione di provare a fermarmi?" chiese lo stregone.

"Questo non sei tu. I tuoi occhi sono rossi. E se questo non vuol dire cattivo, beh, allora non so cosa possa volerlo dire."

"Il fumo verde" disse Magnus. "Il fumo verde spesso indica qualcosa di cattivo."

Lo shadowhunter scosse la testa, incredulo.

L'altro fece un sorriso triste.

Alec mise una mano sulla sua guancia  e si sporse per baciarlo con passione.

Magnus sobbalzò un po' per la sorpresa, ma rispose al bacio.

Quando i due si separarono, i suoi occhi erano più oro che rossi.

"Magnus... " Gli occhi dello stregone brillarono, prima di chiudersi.

Magnus barcollò e Alec lo afferrò al volo.

Sentì dei passi provenire dalle scale, mentre lo posava sul pavimento.

Alzò lo sguardo. Tessa stava camminando verso di lui.

"Che hai fatto?" le chiese.

"Controincantesimo" disse lei, senza esitare. "Controlla il battito."

"Battito?"

"Alexander!" scattò lei.

Il ragazzo appoggiò due dita contro il collo dello stregone.

Ogni secondo che passò lo uccise lentamente.

"Niente" mormorò.

Morto.

"Aspetta un attimo" disse Tessa.

"È morto!" urlò Alec. Anche la ragazza stava iniziando a dubitare di sè e le urla dello shadowhunter non la stavano aiutando.

"Controlla di nuovo" insistette.

Alec controllò di nuovo il corpo rigido di Magnus. Il petto era immobile e ancora non c'era battito.

Tessa s'inginocchiò di fianco all'amico, prendendogli un polso.

"L'hai ucciso!" urlò Alec. "Stava bene! Io... I suoi occhi erano quasi tornati normali! Ce l'avevo quasi fatta!"

Lei era senza parole.

Si sentirono una serie di passi che scendevano le scale.

Jace, Isabelle e Clary entrarono di corsa.

Si fermarono, senza osare avvicinarsi di più.

"Tessa, aiutalo!" pregò Alec.

"Non so cosa sia successo. Avrebbe dovuto funzionare. Lui dovrebbe stare bene."

"Ma non sta bene!"

"Non so cosa sia successo."

"Magnus" singhiozzò il ragazzo, scuotendo il corpo dello stregone. "Andiamo. Ti prego."

Le luci delle candele tremolarono prima di spegnersi.

"Non vi muovete" ordinò Tessa nell'oscurità. "Jace, hai con te la stregaluce?"

"Sì."

"Accendila, per favore."

La stanza s'illuminò e gli occhi di Magnus erano aperti.

"È stato sexy" disse, sbattendo le palpebre.

"Cosa?" chiese Alec.

"Il bac - Tessa, perchè mi stai tenendo la mano? E che cavolo ci faccio per terra?" Si mise a sedere, guardandosi intorno.

"Ti ho ucciso" disse Tessa.

"Oh, grazie di averlo fatto, Tessa" disse lui, scuotendo la testa. Guardò Alec. "Sei più pallido del solito."

"Sei morto" sbottò il ragazzo.

"Beh, ora sono vivo" disse l'altro, come se niente fosse. "Ma Tessa mi sta ancora tenendo la mano."

Lei gli lasciò la mano e alzò gli occhi al cielo.

"Vi lasciamo soli" disse. Si alzò e Jace, Isabelle e Clary la seguirono fuori.

"Stai bene?" chiese lo stregone.

"No."

"Stai tremando."

"Smettila di farmi notare che sto male" scattò l'altro.

"Vieni qui." Il ragazzo si lasciò andare tra le sue braccia. Appoggiò la testa alla sua spalla e scoppiò a piangere.

"Pensavo fosse finita."

"Tesoro, no. Non ti lascerei mai in quel modo. Sarebbe una morte davvero deludente."

L'altro continuò semplicemente a piangere.

"Alexander, sto bene." Vedere Alec così sconvolto per lui lo stava uccidendo. La situazione sarebbe dovuta essere invertita.

Avevano sempre preso in considerazione la morte di Alec.

Mai la sua.


	7. Things that change and remain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il mondo va avanti, anche se le persone muoiono.

#  **Things that change and remain**

Era rimasto un solo posto a New York che facesse del cibo cinese d'asporto perlomeno decente. Per pura casualità era lo stesso posto che Magnus aveva frequentato per esattamente un secolo.

I volti e il menù erano cambiati, ma non più di tanto.

Il Tao's Diner era famoso per aver mantenuto la gestione del ristorante strettamente in famiglia. A Magnus andava bene, ma era aperto anche ai cambiamenti.

In quel mondo non c'erano limiti.

Le macchine volanti potevano portare dovunque in un'ora, se si sapeva quali pulsanti premere e quali guardiani del traffico evitare.

Gli edifici erano diventati sempre più alti. La maggior parte aveva un parcheggio al piano centrale, per separare la parte bassa da quella alta. Il suo appartamento era nei piani alti, lontano dai parcheggi troppo rumorosi.

Il mondo abitava il cielo, ormai.

Solo i morti rimanevano a terra.

I morti e i poveri.

Anche il Tao's Diner si era spostato venti piani in su rispetto al ristorante originale.

E Magnus si era spostato con lui.

Ma qualcosa lo teneva ancorato a terra.

Una volta a settimana, ogni venerdì, scendeva al pian terreno con indosso una giacca di pelle nera e degli occhiali da sole e , indipendentemente dal tempo, usciva in strada con in mano un sacchetto bianco pieno di cibo cinese preso da Tao's.

E arrivava a Battery Park, uno dei pochi spazi verdi ancora rimasti in città, e ci rimaneva da mezzogiorno all'una.

Lì c'era una quercia. Era l'unica rimasta in tutto lo strato ed era sotto la protezione di decine di leggi con titoli lunghissimi.

Sotto l'albero c'erano una piccola targa di bronzo e una panchina.

Magnus si sedeva su quella panca, tirava fuori tutte le scatole di cibo d'asporto e poi iniziava a mangiare e parlare con la quercia.

Quella era stata una settimana particolarmente difficile. Era la prima settimana d'estate e l'albero stava riconquistando tutta la sua forza e la sua vitalità. Era la prima volta che si sedeva lì senza dover fare i conti con la neve, la pioggia o la rugiada.

"Buon pomeriggio" disse, sistemando la borsa al proprio fianco.

C'era una leggera brezza e il sacchetto tremò.

"Non crederesti alla settimana che ho avuto" disse. "Io... uh... Ho dovuto testimoniare contro Cat. Tu mi diresti semplicemente che la Legge è la Legge e che è dura e..." aprì il contenitore di gamberetti lo mein* e separò le bacchette, cercando di togliersi dalla testa il modo di pensare dei Nephilim. "... e che era nel torto. Non avrebbe dovuto uccidere quel lupo mannaro. Ma è anche la mia migliore amica."

Emise un sospiro tremante e iniziò a mangiare.

Fu tutto silenzioso per qualche minuto.

"Oggi ha chiamato Isabelle" disse. "Non stava molto bene. Non  _ sta _ molto bene... Non dovrei usare il passato per parlare degli anziani. Ad un certo punto, però, gli infermieri hanno interrotto la comunicazione. Clary mi ha mandato un messaggio per dirmi che andrà a trovarla domani. Si può curare il cancro, ma non l'Alzheimer" sospirò. "Viviamo proprio in un mondo di merda."

Magnus selezionò tutti i gamberetti e se li mangiò.

"Hanno bruciato i noodles" mormorò. "Odio quando lo fanno."

Il vento soffiò leggermente, trascinandosi dietro un tovagliolo di carta.

Era biodegradabile, quindi lui non lo rincorse.

Era tutto biodegradabile.

Aveva con sé anche una scatola di riso e mise i noodles avanzati nella borsa. Il Presidente Miao II (o Sec, come aveva iniziato a chiamarlo) li avrebbe adorati. Mangiava praticamente qualsiasi cosa.

"Io e Clary abbiamo anche parlato di creare un albero genealogico. È una specie di progetto. Includeremmo Jace nella famiglia Lightwood, così potremmo comprendere anche i discendenti suoi e di Clary. A proposito dei loro discendenti, Gabriel ha sposato la figlia di Emma Blackthorn e la ragazza è già in dolce attesa. Lui ha detto che mi chiamerà domani per chiedermi qualcosa. Non so cosa, però."

Il riso era leggermente salato, quindi mangiarlo non era poi così male.

C'era, però,ancora un non so che di monotono e mondano nel masticare.

"Clary pensa che vogliano chiamare il bimbo come te" disse. "Alexander."

Amava ancora pronunciare quel nome.

"Immagino che quel bambino sarebbe il tuo pro-nipote. Il _nostro_ pro-nipote. Devo includermi anche io."

Lo stregone gettò uno sguardo verso la quercia alle sue spalle.

"Mia madre amava le querce" disse.

Quell'albero in particolare era stato importato da Charleston, nel Sud Carolina. Un esperto aveva stabilito che dovesse avere almeno 1500 anni. Era più vecchio di Magnus.

Gli occhi dello stregone si spostarono sulla targa. Ottenere quella dedica era stato faticoso.

Ma, con un po' di persuasione, era riuscito a convincere il commissario della città a lasciare che fosse lui a scegliere a chi dedicarla.

_ Ad Alexander. _

Eccolo lì.

"Mi manchi" sospirò.

Chiuse gli occhi.

Non aveva più lacrime. Le aveva versate tutte subito dopo la morte di Alec.

Ora doveva andare avanti.

Qualcosa di caldo gli baciò una guancia.

Spalancò gli occhi e voltò la testa.

"Alec..."

Non c'era nessuno.

Un bacio fantasma.

Il suo cuore accelerò i battiti.

Analizzò il parco. Era deserto, come al solito.

I mondani che ora vivevano in cielo non apprezzavano più la bellezza della natura.

"Sto impazzendo" mormorò Magnus.

Ma non era rimasto nessuno ad ascoltarlo.

Isabelle stava morendo e a Clary non rimaneva molto tempo.

Catarina sarebbe stata punita per l'uccisione di un nascosto il giorno seguente, ad Idris.

La razza Shadowhunter si stava dissolvendo. La nuova generazione non aveva più interesse. Avevano perso il loro senso del dovere e il Conclave non si era mai ripreso abbastanza da riuscire a liberarsi dalla corruzione. Alec e Jace avevano disperatamente tentato di impedirlo, ma era troppo tardi. Molto presto non sarebbe rimasto più nessuno a difendere quella dimensione. 

Magnus non voleva essere presente quando il Mondo delle Ombre si sarebbe innalzato. 

Sarebbe arrivato fino al cielo.

**_Note della Traduttrice:_**  
* Si tratta di un piatto cinese. Ecco la ricetta: <http://it.wikihow.com/Preparare-il-Lo-Mein>

 

Grazie  a Eryla per aver betato la storia ^^


	8. Last Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La morte non uccide solo una persona.

#  **Last Days**

La realtà è davvero dura.

Ed è dura scendere a patti con l'idea che, un giorno, smetteremo di esistere.

Tutti noi.

Nessuno è estraneo alla morte.

Nemmeno gli immortali.

C'è una fine per tutto. Ma "la fine" dipende da quanto tempo uno passa a sfuggire dalle mani della morte.

Alcuni descrivono la morte come un essere buono e gentile, che porta un conforto che la vita non potrebbe mai dare. Altri dicono che sia scorretta, che prenda quello che vuole, quando vuole. Anche quando non è ancora il suo momento.

Le tue opinioni sono irrilevanti. Non importa in cosa credi.

Perchè mentre Magnus Bane stava in piedi sopra New York, guardando tutte le luci della città che risplendevano, seppe la verità: la Morte era indifferente.

 

**_36 ore prima..._ **

 

Alec annusò il drink che il barista gli aveva messo davanti.

Magnus lo prese e glielo mise in mano.

"Prova a berlo, tesoro" disse. L'altro alzò gli occhi al cielo.

"Non mi piace l'alcol. Mi annebbia i sensi."

"Allora non berlo." Lo stregone era impegnato a guardarsi attorno.

"Probabilmente dovremmo provare a comportarci in modo naturale" disse Alec.

Lui alzò un sopracciglio. "Naturale? Tesoro, sei l'unico in questa stanza che ha ancora il suo colore di capelli originale..."

Era una leggera esagerazione. La maggior parte delle persone nella stanza, avevano delle sfumature fluo tra i capelli.

"Per non parlare dei piercing..."

"Tu hai qualche - "

"No" disse Magnus con fare conciso.

"Lo saprei" lo shadowhunter fece un sorrisetto malizioso.

"Bene" disse lo stregone. "Comportiamoci in modo naturale."

Si sporse sul tavolo e afferrò il cartoncino con la lista degli eventi della serata.

L'altro si guardò attorno. La pista da ballo era dall'altra parte della stanza, ma lui riusciva comunque a sentire la musica alta.

"Gara di ballo?" lesse Magnus.

"No."

"Karaoke?" il ragazzo alzò lo sguardo, sorridendo.

"No" ripetà Alec, poi si sporse sul tavolo. "Dov’è questo tizio, Magnus?"

"Mi piacerebbe saperlo" rispose l'altro avvicinandosi a sua volta. I loro volti erano a pochi centimetri di distanza. "Non amo particolarmente questi club. Troppo rumorosi."

"Le tue feste non sono molto più silenz - "

"Le mie feste hanno classe" lo interruppe l'altro, disgustato  dall'idea che i suoi party potessero essere paragonati al posto in cui si trovavano.

Alec lo baciò.

Lui lo fermò prima di lasciarsi prendere dal bacio.

"Siamo qua per lavoro" disse, ma la sua testa era già stata resa più pesante dalla serotonina.

"Giusto."

Prima che lo stregone potesse rispondere, dall'altra parte del locale giunse un ruggito.

Jace e Isabelle sbucarono dall'ombra e i quattro si avvicinarono al demone.

Dovettero spintonare un po' di gente per farlo, quindi Jace e Izzy furono i primi ad arrivare.

Il demone era color giallo elettrico e, mentre si agitava, l'incantesimo che lo nascondeva si stava dissolvendo, lasciando la folla sotto shock.

L'idea era quella di agire il più discretamente possibile, ma appena il demone vide Jace, o meglio, le sue rune, andò nel panico. Poi dalla folla emerse una nuova minaccia.

Dozzine di demoni della stessa specie, molti più di quanti ne potessero affrontare.

Sembrava che il club ne fosse pieno.

Poi tutto divene confuso. Molti demoni vennero decapitati, pugnalati e storpiati.

I mondani urlavano e scappavano, e così fecero anche alcuni demoni.

Ma Magnus e gli shadowhunters continuarono a combattere.

Poi tutto finì.

Il sangue di demone era mischiato ai drink rovesciati sul pavimento sporco.

Isabelle si lasciò andare contro il bancone, riprendendo fiato.

"Questa non me l'aspettavo" disse con una leggera risata.

Il telefono di Alec cominciò a squillare e lui rispose, senza fiato come gli altri.

"Pronto?" Un attimo di silenzio. Tutti lo stavano guardando. "Sì, ok, sì, arriviamo tra venti minuti, ciao."

Il ragazzo si rimise il cellulare in tasca e prese un respiro profondo.

"Papà è in città" disse, guardando Izzy. "Sorpresa."

"Preferirei affrontare altri demoni che lui" rispose lei, alzandosi.

Alec guardò Magnus.

"Tornerò..." esitò. "Spero."

Lo stregone annuì, con fare comprensivo.

"Quindi lasciate noi a pulire il casino?" urlò Jace, mentre i suoi fratelli se ne andavano.

A quel punto, non si vendeva nemmeno il pavimento.

"Odio ripulire" mormorò. Stava ancora riprendendo fiato, quindi la frase uscì affannata.

"Diamo semplicemente fuoco a tutto" disse Magnus. "Meno da pulire."

"Il Conclave non approverebbe."

"Me ne assumerò al responsabilità" rispose lo stregone, rassicurandolo.

"Preparo le rune allora" disse il biondino, tirando fuori lo stilo. Si mise subito al lavoro, tracciando rune su qualsiasi superficie disponibile.

Magnus trascinò i cadaveri al centro della stanza.

Lentamente le rune iniziarono a fare effetto. All'inizio si accessero piccoli fuocherelli, che poi si unirono a formare un vero e proprio incendio.

Lo stregone stava controllando la pila di corpi.

"Jace, credo che dovremmo andarcene."

Nessuna risposta.

Lui alzò lo sguardo.

Jace era in ginocchio a poco meno di mezzo metro dalle fiamme.

"Jace!" urlò, avvicinandosi. Il ragazzo non si mosse, nè rispose. Dava la schiena a Magnus, quindi la sua faccia era illeggibile.

Il fuoco era a pochi centimetri di distanza da lui, quando lo stregone lo trascinò in piedi.

Poi lo sentì anche lui. Qualsiasi cosa stesse sentendo Jace.

Era una specie di vuoto, come se la felicità fosse stata risucchiata dalla stanza. Anche Magnus sentì il bisogno di rimanere immobile, ma, in realtà, era l'ossigeno ad essere stato risucchiato dalla stanza.

Fece girare Jace verso di sè e gli diede lo schiaffeggiò, forte e senza rimpianti.

Il volto insespressivo dello shadowhunter divenne subito una smorfia di rabbia.

"Andiamo" disse lui, spingendolo verso l'uscita. Il fuoco era sempre più vicino e minacciava di bloccare loro la strada.

Ma loro riuscirono ad uscire, sbucando a tentoni in un vicolo. Tossirono tutto il fumo che avevano nei polmoni, finchè non rimasero senza fiato, respirando affannosamente, per la seconda volta quel giorno.

Era buio fuori. Erano stati nel locale più tempo di quanto Magnus pensasse.

Si guardò intorno, mentre Jace si lasciava scivolare contro un muro di mattoni.

"Io non lo farei" lo avvisò.

I vicoli dietro ai locali di New York non erano tra i posti più puliti.

Ma Jace era di nuovo in stato di apatia.

"Che problema hai?" scattò Magnus. Odiava a giocare al dottore con i Nephilim. Be', con la maggior parte.

Il respiro del biondino era tremante, sembrava sull'orlo delle lacrime.

"Jace... che c'è che non va?" chiese accovacciandosi di fronte a lui.

In panico, il ragazzo si slacciò la giacca nera.

La sua runa parabatai era diventata di color oro e risplendeva.

"Fa male" disse lui, premendosi la mano sulla pelle.

"L'ha mai fatto prima?" chiese Magnus. L'altro scosse la testa, guardandolo con uno sguardo pieno di sofferenza.

"Magnus... Chiama Alec" disse, strizzando gli occhi per il dolore.

Lo stregone tirò fuori il cellulare e chiamò il suo ragazzo.

Il telefono squillò libero per un po'.

"Non risponde" mormorò lui. "Chiamo Tessa, che può contattare Jem."

La ragazza rispose al primo squillo.

"Theresa Grey - "

"Tessa - "

"Magnus? Che piacere..."

Le abitudini del diciottesimo secolo erano difficili da dimenticare.

"Dov'è Jem?" Il viso di Jace era contorto dal dolore.

"È proprio qui - "

"Passamelo, Tessa!" Appoggiò una mano sulla fronte dello shadowhunter. Scottava.

Sentì l'odore del fumo arrivare dall'interno del club dietro di loro.

Riuscì a tirare in piedi Jace e a trascinarlo con sè in fondo al vicolo, a distanza di sicurezza dal fuoco.

Un attimo dopo, la voce di Jem risuonò nel telefono.

"Magnus? Che succede?"

"Sono qua con Jace. La sua runa parabatai... sta brillando, non so spiegarlo."

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio. Poi sentì il ragazzo sussurrare qualcosa a Tessa.

"Dove siete?" chiese.

Lui disse il nome del club.

"Saremo lì tra un attimo." Poi riattaccò. Magnus compose di nuovo il numero di Alec.

Nessuna risposta.

Mentre riattaccava, Jem e Tessa svoltarono l'angolo.

Lei lo fece allontanare, mentre il ragazzo s'inginocchiava accanto a Jace.

"Oh" disse piano, dopo un attimo.

"Cosa?" chiese lo stregone. Il ragazzo alzò lo sguardo.

"Mi dispiace tantissimo, Magnus" disse.

Jace era troppo sofferente per assimilare quelle parole. Non riusciva più a nascondere il dolore. Cacciò un urlo trattenuto.

"Cosa?" Magnus guardò Tessa, che sembrava triste quanto il suo ragazzo. "Che cavolo significa?"

Lei riuscì a guardarlo negli occhi.

"Se fa così, può voler dire soltanto che la runa si sta dissolvendo."

"E se la runa sta sparendo..." la voce dello stregone si spezzò. "No. No. No."

Magnus si teletrasportò. Prima all'Istituto, dove urlò più volte il nome di Alec (al nulla), poi spostò in vari punti della città, guardando nei finestrini dei taxi in cerca di un viso familiare.

Stava esaurendo le energie, ma doveva trovare Alec.

Poi si ritrovò ad un incrocio. Tutto sembrava immobile. Molte macchine erano ribaltate o schiacciate le une contro le altre, attorno ad un camioncino che aveva probabilmente ignorato un semaforo.

Il menefreghismo dei mondani...

I soccorsi stavano iniziando ad arrivare, ma il traffico di New York li stava rallentando.

Lo stregone si rese invisibile e si fece strada in quel macello.

Il camioncino era già in fiamme e le altre macchine sembravano anch'esse sul punto di prendere fuoco.

Lui stava cercando un taxi.

Ce n'erano due.

Nel primo si trovava una vecchietta in lacrime. Un paio di persone stavano già cercando di tirarla fuori. Sarebbe stata bene, anche se con un paio di nuove cicatrici.

Il secondo taxi era ribaltato sul lato del passeggero e l'autista stava pensolando dalla portiera. A pochi metri dall'auto c'era Isabelle Lightwood, sdraiata immobile sull'asfalto. Alec era in ginocchio accanto a lei, stordito.

Magnus non esitò un secondo.

Si precipitò da Isabelle e le passò quel poco di energia che gli era rimasta. Non era abbastanza per guarirla, ma sarebbe bastata a mandarla in coma, in modo che i Fratelli Silenti la potessero curare in seguito.

"Alec, le rune" ordinò. L'altro tirò fuori lo stilo e iniziò a tracciarsi degli iratze sulla pelle.

"Stai bene?" chiese lo stregone. Lui non embrò sentirlo. Si muoveva meccanicamente. Ma perchè?

Il suo telefono cominciò a squillare.

Rispose a Tessa.

"Torna qua" gli disse lei.

Lui fece per protestare, ma la ragazza lo interruppe.

"Ora, Magnus!"

Poi riattaccò.

Lui afferrò i polsi di Izzy e Alec e trasportò tutti e tre nel vicolo.

Tessa era lì in piedi, mentre Jem era ancora accovacciato su Jace.

"Perchè hai portato Alec?" chiese la ragazza, furiosa.

Lui non rispose.

Alec si guardò attorno, finchè non vide il parabatai.

La sua espressione mutò.

"Non si trattava di Alec" mormorò Tessa. "Ma di Jace."

Lui tornò a guardare il suo ragazzo. Di solito riusciva a vedere la runa parabatai attraverso la sua maglia bianca.

Era sparita.

Jem si voltò verso Tessa con gli occhi pieni di tristezza.

Alec e Magnus realizzarono cosa stesse succedendo nello stesso istante.

Lo stregone rimase pietrificato e il ragazzo strisciò verso il corpo senza vita di Jace.

"Probabilmente un demone l'ha avvelenato senza che se ne accorgesse" disse Tessa.

Jem e Alec s'inginocchiarono accanto a Jace, dando la schiena a tutti gli altri.

Il vicolo era silenzioso, una leggera brezza stava soffiando. Il fuoco si era spento, ma Magnus non era sicuro di come fosse successo.

Alec non pianse, nè emise un solo suono.

E, per quanto lo stregone volesse stargli accanto, non ci riusciva.

Nell'arco di pochi minuti, Jace se n'era andato.

Tessa si spostò per assistere Isabelle.

Magnus si limitò a rimanere in piedi dov'era.

"Devo fare qualche telefonata" disse la ragazza, spostando i capelli dal volto di Izzy. Si alzò e uscì dal vicolo.

L'ora successiva fu confusa e orribile.

Alec era immobile accanto al corpo di Jace. Magnus lo guardava incapace di agire, terrificato.

Il suo ragazzo stava sprofondando nella disperazione. Cosa poteva fare per impedirlo?

Niente.

Il ragazzo non parlò finchè i Fratelli Silenti non arrivarono a prendere il corpo del suo parabatai.

Poi urlò tutto il suo dolore.

Magnus se ne andò.

 

**_Due mesi dopo..._ **

 

 

L'appartamento era privo di una vera vitalità.

Magnus ci viveva ancora e Alec andava e veniva, ma passava più tempo possibile all'Istituto.

Nelle rare occasioni in cui si trovava nel loft, era silenzioso e riservato e parlava solo se necessario.

Magnus stava lentamente morendo dentro, sempre di più ogni secondo in cui Alec non era se stesso.

Ma quella storia era durata fin troppo.

Lo stregone non aveva pensato di confrontarsi con lui, ma il ragazzo stava sdraiato sul letto, più triste del solito.

Lui si mosse piano e silenziosamente, finché non si ritrovò disteso accanto a lui. Le loro spalle si sfioravano appena.

"Alec?"

L'altro mormorò un "sì?" in risposta.

"Mi manchi."

Poté percepire la tensione nel corpo di Alec.

"Mi manchi" ripetè, pregando che il subconscio del ragazzo ricevesse il messaggio.

L'altro non disse nulla.

"So che non stai bene" disse Magnus. "Non ti sto chiedendo di star bene. Voglio solo sapere che ci stai provando. Non puoi stare così per il resto della tua vita. Può sembrare la via più facile, ma non lo è. È molto più facile essere felici. Credimi."

Lasciò un bacio sulla spalla nuda del ragazzo.

Alec si voltò, veloce come un fulmine, per sorpresa di Magnus.

"Quando mi guardi, vedi te stesso" disse. "Vedi te stesso quando io non ci sarò più."

Quelle parole erano come proiettili sparati dritti nel cuore dello stregone.

"Io..." non sapeva come rispondere. C'era una muta domanda negli occhi del moro.

Ma lui non riusciva a parlare e guardare il ragazzo gli rendeva ancora più difficile pensare lucidamente.

"Mi dispiace" disse l'altro. Si rilassò visibilmente. "Magnus, mi dispiace davvero."

Non si stava scusando per la sua ipotesi, però. Quella parte era vera e lui non poteva chiedere scusa per aver detto la verità.

"Mi sento come se ci fosse un vuoto in me. Non riesco a spiegarlo."

"Va bene."

"Mi dispiace" disse lui ancora. "Due mesi sono tanto tempo. So che - "

Magnus gli mise una mano sulla guancia e lui sorrise.

"Questo è un inizio." Gli ci vollero tutte le sue forse per nascondere il sorriso smagliante che stava nascendo spontaneamente sul suo volto.

Alec sorrise ancora, timidamente.

In un istante tutto può andare per il verso giusto e tornare alla normalità.

Ma nella maggior parte dei casi, qualcosa va storto.

In quello sta la vita.

In quello sta la morte.

Un singolo istante. 


	9. Salsa sui muri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un incantesimo va storto e Magnus viene trasformato in un bambino.

#  **Bambino per sbaglio**

Alec era nel bel mezzo di un'importante partita di poker, quando il suo telefono prese a squillare.

"Non rispondere" lo avvertì Jace. "Se lo fai, è come dare forfeit."

Alec esitò.

"Fold*" disse, buttando le carte sul piano di gioco.

Tirò fuori il cellulare, senza guardare l'immagine sullo schermo.

"Pronto?"

"Mi serve il tuo aiuto" disse la voce preoccupata di un bambino dall'altro lato della cornetta.

"Um, cosa?" allontanò il cellulare dall'orecchio e vide la foto di Magnus che, sorridente, se ne stava seduto sulla punta della Torre Eiffel. La vera punta. "Come hai avuto il telefono di Magnus?"

"No Alec, sono io e ho bisogno del tuo aiuto" insistette il bimbo.

Jace osservò sospettosamente l'amico, che scrollò le spalle.

"Ascolta, rimetti il telefono dove l'hai trovato" disse. "E non chiamarmi più."

"Mi serve aiuto!" urlò lui.

Jace si allungò sopra il tavolo, togliendogli di mano il cellulare.

"Scusami, ma Alec è nel bel mezzo di una partita di poker da cui dipende la sua vita. Dovrà richiamarti" disse. Riattaccò e lasciò cadere il telefono sul pavimento, sei metri sotto di loro. "Torniamo al gioco, Lightwood."

"Ho foldato" disse lui, indicando il tavolo che stava in bilico sulla trave. Il suo telefono, probabilmente, si era frantumato dopo la caduta.

"Bene" disse il biondino, mostrando le carte. Alec avrebbe vinto se non avesse foldato. "Chi era, comunque?"

Il moro cominciò a distribuire le carte per la mano successiva.

"Un bambino. Non so."

"Un bambino ti ha chiamato?"

"Dal telefono di Magnus."

"Strano" disse lui, prendendo in mano le sue carte. "Ok, scommetto 40."

Alec alzò gli occhi al cielo, perdendo la concentrazione. E l'equilibrio, quasi.

Jace rimase nella sua posa "ad albero"** con naturalezza. Quella trave era la più ampia della sala d'allenamento, ma non era comunque molto larga.

Il poker equilibrista consisteva nel mantenere una posa difficile mentre si giocava a poker.

Chi avrebbe resistito di più, avrebbe preso tutto.

"Stai  attento" disse Jace. 

Alec lo fulminò con lo sguardo.

Il suo telefono, in qualche modo sopravvissuto alla caduta, ricominciò a squillare.

Il moro abbassò lo sguardo.

"Significa che sto per vincere?" chiese il biondino.

"Dovrei capire perché un bimbo mi stia chiamando."

"Come vuoi, amico, ma..." guardò l'improponibile numero di fiches sul tavolo "... dipende da te."

Alec guardò le proprie carte.

"100" disse.

"Stai bluffando."

"Mettimi alla prova."

"Bene." Jace fece scivolare le sue fiches verso il centro, imitato dall'altro.

Scoprirono le carte.

Alec aveva vinto con tre re, che battevano le tre regine di Jace.

Il biondino non aveva più soldi.

"Salta" ordinò il moro, con un sorriso furbo. Jace non era un perdente irascibile, ma un tipo più stravagante.

Riuscì a fare un paio di salti mortali prima di atterrare in piedi.

L'altro lo seguì, con un balzo meno scenografico.

La prima cosa che fece fu rispondere al cellulare.

"Pronto?"

"Alec! Non arrivo a prendere nulla! Torna subito a casa!" ordinò la voce del bambino.

"D'accordo, arrivo al più presto."

 

* * *

 

 

Gli ci volle più tempo del previsto per arrivare a casa. Quando entrò, sentì il rumore delle ante della cucina che sbattevano, cosa che gli parve strana, considerato che non tenevano quasi nulla negli armadietti, essendo entrambi incapaci di cucinare.

"Magnus?"

Il rumore si fermò appena il ragazzo mise piede in cucina.

Un bambino, con una tunica bianca e pantaloni blu stava in piedi sopra il bancone della cucina, senza scarpe, e gli dava le spalle.

Quando si voltò, la prima cosa che Alec notò furono i familiari occhi color ambra che contrastavano con i capelli blue-neri.

"Alec? Che ne è stato del  Mac&Cheese***? "

L'altro non riuscì a rispondere. Era sotto shock. Poi scoppiò a ridere.

"Per l'Angelo, Magnus, che hai combinato?" chiese, attraversando la cucina.

La versione settenne del suo ragazzo s'imbronciò.

"Un incantesimo andato storto. Ho detto "natus" anzichè "natura". Avrei dovuto usare un'altra lingua. Odio il latino."

Alec si aspettò quasi di vederlo sbattere i piedi.

"Beh, come fai a tornare normale?"

"L'incantesimo svanirà da sè" rispose l'altro, tornando a guardare in un armadietto. "Abbiamo un po' di Mac&Cheese?"

"No, lo vuoi?"

"Certo che lo voglio" disse brusco il bimbo. La sua voce si era alzata di almeno tre ottave.

Ricordò ad Alec di quella volta che avevano giocato con l'elio, dopo una festa particolarmente lunga.

"Ok, dobbiamo andare al supermercato allora. Dovrei trovarti delle piccole scarpette da tennis?"

"Sta' zitto" disse Magnus, sedendosi in modo da poter scivolare giù dal bancone.

"Eri così a sette anni?" chiese Alec, quando il piccolo stregone gli passò accanto.

Quando il bambino alzò lo sguardo, i suoi occhi erano rossi come il fuoco.

"Ho ucciso un uomo quando avevo sette anni."

"No, non è vero."

"D'accordo, non l'ho fatto" disse il piccolo, dirigendosi verso la porta. "Ma ero comunque pericoloso."

"Tu non sei pericoloso" rispose il ragazzo, seguendolo.

Afferrò chiavi e portafoglio mentre uscivano.

Magnus era ancora a piedi nudi.

 

* * *

 

 

"Dovrei metterti nel carrello o...?"

Magnus gli lanciò un'occhiataccia per la tredicesima volta da quando l'aveva trovato in quello stato.

I due si trovavano nel supermercato più vicino al loro appartamento.

"Prendi un cestino e sbrighiamoci" disse il piccolo.

"Sei un po' paffuto..."

"È grasso infantile" scattò l'altro. "Ero un po' grassottello, ok?!"

"Che cosa adorabile."

Le persone li fissavano, mentre passavano loro accanto.

"Vuoi tenermi la mano?" chiese Alec. Non era un'offerta sarcastica.

Il piccolo allungò una mano e strinse il suo piccolo pugno attorno a tre dita del moro.

Lui sorrise, mentre cercavano il reparto della pasta.

"Quindi... Quanto durerà?" chiese il ragazzo, mentre esaminava tutte le corsie.

"Ventiquattro ore. Perchè non mi hai ascoltato, quando ti ho chiamato?"

"Beh, avresti dovuto spiegarti un po' meglio - "

"Non riuscivo a raggiungere niente!" disse Magnus. Anzi, urlò.

"Shh." Non avevano bisogno di attirare ulteriormente l'attenzione.

"Che tipo di poker stavi giocando?"

"Poker Equilibrista." Magnus non chiese ulteriori spiegazioni, più che altro perchè erano appena giunti di fronte alle scatole di Mac&Cheese.

Alec si allungò per prendere la scatola più vicina, ma il piccolo cacciò un urlò.

"No, non quella! L'altra!"

Lo shadowhunter lo guardò.

"Ci sono almeno venti opzioni qui, Magnus. Quale?"

"Quella di Spongebob."

"A te non piace neanche Spongebob." Il piccolo lo guardò male.

I suoi occhi erano molto più puri del solito. C'era innocenza nei suoi occhioni.

"Come fai a saperlo?"

"Perchè ti conosco." Mise la scatola di Mac&Cheese classico nel cestino.

Magnus si allungò per prendere la scatola con le sue manine, guardando le istruzioni.

"Non riesco a leggere" disse, con una nota di panico nella voce. "Al... Non riesco a leggere!"

"Calmati. Cosa vuoi sapere?" disse Alec, prendendogli la scatola dalle mani.

"Gli altri ingredienti."

"Latte e burro. Dovremmo prendere anche quelli."

Il ragazzo sorrise e spostò una ciocca di capelli dal viso dell'altro.

"Il piccolo te era davvero carino."

Lo stregone sorrise leggermente.

In un secondo, Alec tirò fuori il cellulare e catturò quell'espressione con una foto.

"Cancellala" s'imbronciò l'altro.

"Neanche per sogno." Lo prese per mano e s'incamminò verso il reparto latticini.

"Possiamo prendere anche gli Oreo?" chiese il piccolo, quando passarono accanto ai biscotti.

"Certo." Magnus prese il pacco formato famiglia e lo mise nel cestino.

"Oh! E goldfish****!" Questa volta non stava chiedendo il permesso. Quando riuscirono a prendere latte e burro, il cestino era ormai pieno.

Mentre erano in fila, il piccolo ci fece anche scivolare delle caramelle quando Alec non guardava.

 

* * *

 

Alec riuscì a preparare il Mac&Cheese mentre Magnus stava seduto sul bancone, dondolando i piedi contro le ante e mangiando M&Ms.

Era irritante e Alec si sforzò molto di essere paziente.

Mangiarono la cena sul divano, mentre Spongebob cucinava hamburger dalla TV.

Alec iniziava a sentire la stanchezza dovuta alla partita di Poker Equilibrista. A metà del secondo episodio, stava dormendo.

Magnus era alla seconda portata di Mac&Cheese e a metà di una riga di Oreo. Per non parlare degli M&Ms, dei biscotti con le gocce di cioccolato e del latte al cioccolato.

Lo shadowhunter fu svegliato dalle urla del Presidente Miao.

Si alzò di scatto.

Magnus stava correndo in circolo con il Presidente in braccio.

"Magnus!"

"Choccolato!" rispose il bimbo. Lanciò in aria il gatto, che emise un verso terrorizzato prima di atterrare sul divano.

"Magnus, basta" ordinò il ragazzo. Aveva sempre funzionato con Max. Ma come poteva dire al suo ragazzo pluricentenario, con l'aspetto e il cervello di un bambino di sette anni, di comportarsi come uno della sua età?

Il bambino continuò a correre e Alec fu costretto ad inseguirlo.

La situazione si trasformò in un gioco per Magnus, in cui il bimbo era determinato a vincere.

Ma lo shadowhunter aveva una resistenza che nemmeno lo zucchero poteva garantire al piccolo.

Alla fine il bambino cominciò a rallentare e il ragazzo lo acchiappò, mentre il piccolo continuava a ridacchiare tra le sue braccia.

"A letto." Magnus si dimenò, ma senza smettere di ridere.

"Non ho sonno."

"Tua madre mi fa quasi pena" disse il ragazzo, portando Magnus nella sua stanza.

"Non avevo il cioccolato, quand'ero bambino."

"Meglio" disse lui, mettendolo a letto. "Tu non uscirai da questo letto, capito?"

"Non rimani con me?"

"No. Andrò nella mia stanza..."

"Ma - "

"No. Scusa, ma non posso..." Alec scosse la testa. "Dormi, Magnus. Giuro sull'Angelo che se non ti metti a dormire..."

"Che fai?" chiese Magnus, sorridendo. Quel sorrisetto era tipico di lui...

"Ci vediamo domani mattina" disse, uscendo dalla stanza. Il piccolo si mise seduto, guardandolo andare via.

Anche se Alec sapeva che il piccolo cercava di farlo sentire in colpa per farlo rimanere, gli dispiaceva lasciare il piccolo Magnus da solo al buio.

 

* * *

 

Quando Magnus si svegliò, la mattina seguente, si sentiva grande.

Si ricordò tutto e il mal di testa fu il promemoria del suo eccesso di zuccheri.

Quando si voltò e aprì gli occhi, Alec era seduto accanto a lui.

"Mi guardi dormire, ora, Lightwood?" chiese con un sorrisetto assonnato.

"Stavo guadando la tua trasformazione da teenager strambo alla tua magnifica forma attuale."

"Quindi sono finalmente tornato alla normalità?"

"Circa."

"In che senso?"

"I tuoi occhi."

"Che hanno che non va?"

"Sono più brillanti del solito."

Era una cosa strana da dire, ma era vero.

Gli occhi di Magnus erano più opachi e meno evidenti per uno con gli occhi color ambra.

"È un problema?"

"No."

Lo stregone afferrò la mano di Alec e gli lasciò un bacio sul dorso.

"Non sapevo che ti piacesse il poker" disse, giocando con la sua mano.

"Non mi piace poi tanto."

"Conosco una versione molto divertente."

In qualche modo, i suoi occhi divennero ancora più luminosi all'idea.

"Stai per proporre..."

"... Strip Poker" terminò Magnus.

"Truccheresti il gioco."

Lo stregone si finse offeso.

"Perchè dovrei - "

"Andiamo. Punteresti tutto su una pessima mano. Sai che lo faresti."

"Perchè mai qualcuno dovrebbe fare una cosa del genere?" chiese Magnus. "Intendo, io? Barare a Strip Poker? Cosa ti fa pensare che farei qualcosa del genere?"

"Perchè sei impaziente."

"Va bene. Allora possiamo saltare la parte con le carte."

 

**_Note della Traduttrice:_ **

  
* Nel Poker, "fold" è usato per determinare l’azione di gioco di un giocatore che passa la propria mano, piuttosto che puntare.

** Questa posizione qui:

*** Letteralmente sono Maccheroni al formaggio. Gli americani non fanno la pasta per poi aggiungerci il formaggio, ma comprano già i maccheroni aromatizzati al formaggio, almeno per quanto ho capito... Comunque sarebbe questa roba qua:

**** Questi snack al formaggio:


End file.
